Shadow's Kiss
by LeMistressV
Summary: Reija's a Vampire, awakened the night of her parents' murder. Now 16, she is a fullfledged Kage & must seal the Shadows before Earth is consumed by its Fate. But how's she to stop Fate when she cannot resist the taste of a Shadow's Kiss? mature content
1. Prologue & Ch 1 The Freak Girl

**Shadows' Kiss**

Written by **LeMistressV **

_"Fate is dark…It will consume the world…It must be cleansed…Are you ready to face the flames?"_

**Fate has never been this ominous.**

**Prologue**

It had been a stormy night when the sounds of weapons clanked into the air. As lightning flashed into the night sky, two silhouettes were revealed standing apart from each other. The two feuding figures moved with ease as they each unsheathed their weapons. Each eyed the other with pure hatred.

"Give it up, Tsuzuki, you'll never win this battle. Just surrender now, and I might spare your family."

"What you say cannot be true. I will protect my family with my life, even if it means losing mine!"

"Then you've just signed your death warrant." The man swung his weapon at Tsuzuki with a fierce cry.

"Papa!" a little girl cried out in fear as the piercing sound of weapons clashing echoed throughout the night.

Lightning struck the sky, as more rain overflowed towards the ground. Thunder pierced the air, filling it with a deafening noise. The two figures continued to fight with no care about the harsh weather.

"Reija!" A woman grabbed hold of her daughter in a tight embrace, as the two feuding men charged at each other. "It'll be all right, love, don't worry," she whispered in the little girl's ears as she stroked her head reassuringly. But as she tried to calm the child, her voice shook and cracked. She was afraid.

"Die, Tsuzuki!" the man's attacker cried out, swinging his double-edge sword at his opponent. "Why bother continuing to live? There is nothing left for you!"

Tsuzuki blocked the blow with his own sword, his hands shaking from the impact. Still, he kept his grip steady, focusing all his energy on his next swing. "Not before I seal you, Shadow!" he cried out, slashing his sword at the attacker. With masterful skill, Tsuzuki slashes across his attacker's face, drawing blood. Crimson liquid splattered over him, and he winced. The blood burned.

His opponent gave a menacing growl and watched in fury as Tsuzuki swung his blade a second time. But this time, however, the Shadow blocked the sword with his own weapon, and sent it flying out of Tsuzuki's grasp. "Now this is where I send your soul to hell," it sneered, plunging his weapon down on his enemy.

"PAPA!"

The girl ran to her father's aid, her hands outstretched in a desperate gesture to reach him. But it was no use. With eyes wide open to the horror before her, she could not look away.

It was too late. The enemy's weapon plunged forcefully down against Tsuzuki's skull. The skull split open and blood burst out into the open. Tsuzuki was dead.

"NO!" the girl's mother shrieked, throwing herself at her husband's dead body. Tears burst from her eyes, and fell against the severed head. Weeping, she grasped the body and held it up to her chest, cursing in the air.

Unaware of someone behind her, the Shadow brought his weapon down a second time, this time on the mother's head. He laughed scornfully as he split her skull open wide as well, showering the small child with blood. "So beautiful!"

"MAMA!" the helpless girl cried out, as her mother's blood splashed against her. But they were both dead, and their lifeless eyes merely gaped at her.

The girl trembled. She was alone now. She was afraid. She was…angry.

Her fists began to shake as she clenched them tightly. A sensation so powerful tore through her body and erupted into her head. Her breathing grew shallow, and her gaping eyes widened.

The Shadow glanced at the young girl crouched over her parents. Smiling, he walked over to her and lifted her chin towards him. Leaning over, he planted a small kiss on her lips and chuckled. "Don't be sad. You will be joining them soon." And he lifted his weapon a final time and gave a horrible laugh. "Die."

Blood red eyes glimmered and began to glow brightly as she looked up at the Shadow. "No…"

A blinding light erupted, and lighting struck. She had awakened…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"The wind is blowing. It is strong and mighty. It has no boundaries. It is free to roam wherever it pleases. That's what I'd like to be someday. To be free as the wind. To be the wind. To live a carefree life with nothing to hold me back. No longer would I carry such a burden, no longer would I live in such a horrible fate. To be the wind…is to be free…" _

Reija sat in her seat with a perfect posture. Her dark eyes stared into nothing as she sat quietly, not really paying any attention to the droning voice of her teacher. Slowly, she touched a small locket hanging down from her neck. Moving her lips in a soft whisper, she spoke, "Mama…"

"Reija…"

Reija snapped away from her thoughts as a mysterious voice entered her train of thought. The hand touching her locket dropped down to her side.

"Reija!" her teacher demanded, pounding his fists on her desk.

The girl did not move. Her eyes remained blank and emotionless, ever since that day…

Her teacher frowned. "Are you listening to me, Reija? You may be a new student, but that doesn't give you the privilege to daydream," he scolded sternly. His eyes focused on her in an annoyed expression.

Slowly, Reija moved her eyes to face her teacher. Her face remained expressionless, as if she had lacked a soul. "…Forgive me, Mr. Travis," she replied in her soft and wispy voice, as if too tired to speak any louder than a whisper.

Mr. Travis's glare softened slightly, although it still maintained an annoyed look. "I know it must be hard to be the new kid on the block, but you have _got_ to focus on your lessons. I don't want to keep stopping the class just to tell you so," he added, adjusting his glasses.

Reija nodded, saying nothing. She was a person of very few words. Often she would merely speak one-liners, and sometimes she would not speak at all.

A loud ring erupted into the classroom, and students immediately jumped out of their seats. Quickly, the students filed out of the room without giving a second glance to the teacher.

Mr. Travis sighed and rubbed his temple. "Class dismissed," he mumbled uselessly, slumping against his desk.

Rising slowly from her desk, Reija gathered her belongings and left the room in solemn silence. Her eyes remained gapless and stared out into the distance. As she walked out of the classroom, the hallways soon grew hushed and the students began to whisper urgently to one another.

"…She's such a weirdo."

"Yeah, no wonder she's got no friends."

"What's up with the new girl?"

"I heard that she doesn't even know who she really is."

"Yeah, I mean, talk about amnesiac!"

"Look at her. She just stares out of nowhere. How bizarre."

"What a loser…"

As Reija passed through the whispering students, they immediately fell silent and resumed their whisperings once she passed. But on thing remained the same. All eyes were turned in her direction. Some looked at her with hatred, others looked at her scornfully. But most of them gave a fearful look and scuffled away from her as quickly as possible.

Reija did not acknowledge their existence. Like a ghost, she walked out of the school campus and made her way into a dark a forest seven blocks away from the school.

The local citizens of the town feared the forest and never ventured near it. Whisperings of unspeakable things occurred once a person dwelled within it. Talks of ghosts, demons, and vampires dwelling within the forest spooked the whole town. There were even rumors of escape convicts and serial killers living within its thick trees, waiting for innocent prey.

Thus, it was the perfect place for Reija to live. Because everyone in town believed the forest to haunted, they would never venture inside the woods. Her privacy would be saved.

Strolling into the forest, she made her way through a tangle of spidery bushes and trees. Occasionally, she would brush away cobwebs that landed on her shoulders and then moved branches out of her sight. And after a few minutes of walking in complete silence, she would find herself face to face with an old, rickety house at the very heart of the forest.

Although it was no Buckingham Palace, Reija called it her home. With broken windows and a shabby porch, it looked completely like a replica of a haunted house. The wooden doors and shutters were dilapidated and rotten, and there were plenty of holes in the ceiling to allow rain inside.

Twisting the rusty doorknob open, Reija walked inside.

Something soft plopped against her shoulder and hummed. "You're a bit early," a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Reija walked past the dusty floors and up a creaking staircase. "I'm always early," she replied monotonously.

"I figured. Why can't you be like any normal person, Reija? You're always so different from everyone else. Girls your age would be worried about boys, their complexion, the mall, and all that other stuff. Girls your age don't come home this early, they usually hang out with their friends to some park or something," the tiny voice whispered softly. It settled comfortably on the girl's shoulder, like a pet.

"_Normal_ girls, you mean. Riine, have you forgotten? I'm not _like_ normal girls. I don't have any friends," was her dry reply as she entered her room. Slowly, she opened a window, scattering dust everywhere. "I don't have time to fit in."

Riine sneezed at the scattered dust and hopped onto Reija's open palm. Riine was a strange creature, and the only one of its kind. It was shaped like a round ball, with miniature arms and legs. Its eyes were large and round, and always watery. It had a small nose and mouth of a cat's, and ears and tail of a rabbit. Yet the most fascinating thing about this creature was that it had small bat-like wings, as if having the ability to fly.

Riine was something to dote upon. Although its features made it look quite cute and harmless, it was not to be taken kindly. Sharp fangs bore down in its mouth, and it always craved the taste of blood.

Thoughtfully, the creature opened its mouth and suggested, "What about that boy a few weeks ago. I think he's okay. He was very nice to you – Can't you ever be happy?"

Reija shook her head. "No…never," she answered, leaning against the windowsill.

Riine sighed again and watched the sun blaze brightly.

The young girl looked away and shut the window. She closed the musty curtains and sat in the still darkness. Discarding her bag, she went to the kitchen and slowly turned the faucet on. "Riine close the curtains," she said, filling a teapot with water.

Riine did what he was told, and flew towards the curtains to shut it. "Someday you have to learn to adapt to the sunlight," he said in his small voice.

"I know," she answered, moving her hand in a circular motion. After a small moment, her palm lit into a small fire, hot enough to boil the water. Slowly and carefully, she set the pot down and grabbed a clean cup from the cupboard. "Have you detected anything lately?" she asked, sipping her tea, and passing an extra cup to Riine.

The small pet shook his head. "I've detected nothing since we've moved into this town. I'm beginning to doubt that there are any Shadows around this place. Eck!" Riine pushed aside the cup of tea with his small, tiny hands. "It's bitter!"

Reija continued to sip her tea without a care. "I don't like sweet things," she replied, staring into particularly nothing.

"You weren't like that when you were young."

Reija placed her cup down and closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," was the dry reply as she stood up.

Suddenly, the windows slammed open as a strong wind blew into the house.

Riine braced himself with his tiny arms as the wind threw him back against the wall. "Reija!"

Reija stood her ground as her hair flowed in the wind. Clenching her fists tightly, she watched as the wind continued to rush inside the house. Without thinking, she moved her hands quickly, revealing a card. "Fire!" she called out, tossing the flaming card towards the rushing wind.

At that very moment, the wind ceased. Everything became still once again.

"Shadows…" Reija whispered as everything calmed down. "They've found us…"

Riine flew over to Reija's shoulder to perch on. "It couldn't be…could it?"

Reija said nothing, but shut the window again as sunlight entered the room.

Riine vibrated vigorously on her shoulder. He sputtered and gasped as he continued to vibrate.

"What is it?"

"Something's here. We're not alone," it answered, its vibration ceasing.

"Hmm…someone's moving in with us," Reija whispered, scanning the place. Cautiously, she opened the door to her right and peered through it.

Riine hovered into the air and peeked through the deserted corridors. "I don't like this feeling," he said sensing a strange sensation.

Reija stood where she was calmly. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her surroundings. After a moment or so, she opened them, a calm expression on her face. "The sensation's gone. It'll be back soon," she said, striding out of the kitchen and into her room.

"I don't like this."

* * *

Reija threw her windows open and stared outside, after she had changed her clothes. "The sun's setting…" she whispered. Stretching, she yawned, relishing the feeling of the sun's fading rays on her. "The sun's been draining my energy all morning. It's time for my powers to come back." With a sigh, she sat on her bed and removed the ribbons on her hair. Combing it with a sharp brush, she glanced at herself in a cracked mirror. 

Riine inhaled the cool air happily. "The night is young. Come, Reija, let's have some fun. A night like this is rare to find!" he said, flying in the air excitedly.

Reija shook her head slowly. "You go by yourself, Riine. The day's work has exhausted me greatly," she answered, setting her comb down and lying down on her bed.

Riine sighed reluctantly. "Alright. But you don't know what you're missing. Good night, Kage Reija," he said, flying out the window.

The Kage didn't respond, and fell instantly to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how do you guys like it so far? Please **Read & Review**. PLEASE! I'm desperate. This is an old fic of mine, but no one's read it so far. I'm a little disappointed.


	2. The Visitor

**Chapter 2**

_"Fate is cruel to those who fight it. Accept the pain…"_

"Reija…"

Reija's eyes flew open as a soft and eerie whisper echoed through her mind. Looking around the room, she threw her covers off of her. Slowly opening the door to her room, she walked in the dark hall. "Who's there?" she asked, looking around the unlit area, having no trouble seeing in the darkness.

"Reija…" the voice repeated again, as if summoning her.

Clenching her fists, the Kage walked barefoot on the dusty floor. Breathing softly to herself, she listened quietly for any signs of a Shadow.

After a moment or so, a faint sound of a rocking chair echoed throughout the hall.

Reija followed the sound to the Study. The door had been locked before when she had just moved in, but now, she felt the knob turn easily in her grasp. As she slowly opened the door, she felt a strong rush of wind blow towards her.

There was a soft music playing as the door to the study creaked open. The rocking sound echoed louder, as a blazing fire burned at the very hearth.

Reija walked soundlessly into the room, glancing at a rocking chair placed before the hearth. "Who are you?" she inquired softly, her eyes staring down at the back of the rocking chair.

The rocking stopped, and the soft music ceased at once.

"It doesn't matter after you die," a figure on the chair answered, slowly rising, and looking upon the Kage. Its face was hidden under a hood and was not to be seen.

Reija gazed at the figure's hidden face, her dark eyes flickering. "What do you mean?" she asked calmly.

"I'm here to duel with the Kage. I believe you are the chosen one," it said, holding up a sword. The flames from the fireplace reflected against the shiny weapon, emitting a mysterious glow.

The Kage clutched her locket in her hand as she kept her facial expression emotionless. "As Kage I accept your challenge," she replied, still talking in her wispy voice.

"If I win, you must cease your meaningless existence once and for all. If you win, I will be bound to you forever, even in death," the strange figure stated coolly, its sword gleaming as the fire's light reflected on it. "You may use no weapon in this duel, only your magic."

"Agreed."

The figure stretched its arms out wide, causing a great rush of wind to blow through their surroundings. After the wind had passed, Reija found herself no longer at her house, but in another dimension.

Reija shivered slightly as snow began to fall on her. She was not armed for this; she was only in her nightgown and her recharging powers.

For a moment, she remained where she was, staring silently at the gentle, falling snow. Slowly, she brought a hand up in the air, staring calmly at the small flakes that fell into her outstretched palm. How ironic that something so gentle and pure could end up so cold and bitter in the end.

"Ready?"

Reija nodded and closed her eyes, a strong wind suddenly blowing towards her.

The figure charged at the Kage with its sword firmly in its grasp.

The Kage moved with ease to dodge the incoming blow, an emotionless look playing against her pale face. Quickly, she lashed her hand at her opponent, allowing a ball of fire to erupt from her fingertips.

The figure dodged the flaming ball and disappeared from sight. Then, within an instant, the figure quickly reappeared behind Reija. "Your legacy is finished," it said calmly, raising the hilt of its sword and striking the Kage against the head.

Reija gasped in surprise as she felt a heavy blow upon her. In an instant, she found herself sprawling across the snow. Reija panted for a moment as she fell to the ground. Her head ached terribly as a streak of blood ran down from her forehead. This was not going to be good.

"You're still too weak to challenge me," the figure began. "Is this what the world has to offer as the Chosen One? One who will render all boundaries obsolete?"

Reija panted slowly for breath as her eyes narrowed slightly. Clawing at the ground, she began to rise to her feet. "I am the Kage…" she whispered quietly, emitting a brilliant glow.

Without warning, Reija suddenly jumped into the air, stretching her leg out towards the figure as she spun with grace, kicking her opponent. Quickly, unsheathing long claws that had once been her hands, Reija struck at the figure.

To her surprise, the figure blocked her deadly slash with his sword, pushing the blade against the claws. Reija's hand shook from the figure's blade pushing against her as she pressed on forward. Despite the cold, beads of sweat began to form on her face as she gritted her teeth and pushed her claws against the sword.

"You are…a Shadow…" Reija whispered in exhaustion as she continued to bear down against the sword.

The figure shook its head. "Not quite. Unlike other Shadows, I cannot be sealed!" it remarked coolly, moving back slightly and then pushing against the sword. With a mighty push, the figure sent Reija flying away into the air.

Reija landed roughly against the snow-covered ground, panting for breath. She was cold and exhausted, losing more blood than she had expected at such an early stage in the battle. Gritting her teeth, she stared at the figure emotionlessly. _No matter,_ she thought quietly in her head as she analyzed her opponent thoroughly, _all things are born with a weakness… _

For a long moment, there was a deafening silence. Reija and the figure remained perfectly still, eyeing each other calmly. Ignoring the bone chilling cold, Reija stood like a statue, her loose hair flowing into the bitter wind. Her ribbons, once holding her hair, had been quickly discarded and forgotten, and thus flew freely into the air.

The Kage caught sight of the flying ribbon gently swaying against the wind. For a long moment she stared at it longingly, watching it as it danced with the wind. But soon, it began to slowly fall between the two opponents, as if it had grown weary and heavy. Reija kept one eye on the ribbon, while the other looked upon her opponent. She knew the figure was waiting as well. Waiting for…

The ribbon landed.

In the blink of an eye, Reija quickly launched herself forward, her claws pointed directly towards the figure's chest.

The figure had also watched the ribbon fall gently towards the snow-covered ground. When it had landed, the figure ran forward towards the Kage, it's sword pointed towards Reija's heart.

In a short instant, as the two charged at one another, Reija and the figure met each other's eyes as they soared through the air. Within a split second, the two duelers found themselves on opposite sides, their backs turned to one another.

Reija stood perfectly still once again, her two hands raised high above her head, one hand gripping the other that had held the claws. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, allowing another moment of silence to ensue. Then, withdrawing her claws, she opened her eyes and glanced up at the sky.

"It's over…"

The figure let out a small groan and dropped to its knees, clutching at a severe wound on its chest. "Yes," it panted heavily. "And so…are you…"

Reija let out a small breath of air from her mouth as she suddenly felt a stinging pain rip through her shoulder blades. It was then that she realized the figure's sword rammed through her chest. "H…how…?"

"The _Blade of Obsidian_ never misses its opponent…Its lust for blood is undefeatable," the figure rasped painfully.

With the sinking feeling of defeat coming into realization, Reija fell to her knees, eyes thrown wide open in shock. The pain in her chest was unbearable, and it was becoming difficult to breathe. Reija clenched her teeth in pain and wrapped her hands tightly around the sword's hilt. With a powerful tug, she attempted to yank the sword out of her shoulder.

The figure gave a small chuckle, as if he knew what Reija's actions were. "Try as you might, you cannot pull that out. Its power alone belongs solely to its master…"

Reija ignored the figure and struggled to pull the blade from her shoulder. Sucking in the cold air, she panted for breath and gritted her teeth, willing the sword to come loose.

Suddenly, the blade ignited at Reija's touch and erupted into flames.

The Kage screamed in tormented pain and wriggled desperately against the blade.

"Foolish girl. I told you not to try," the figure growled, making its way towards Reija. With great difficulty, it gripped the _Blade of Obsidian_ firmly in its grasp and yanked powerfully. The blade easily slipped out of Reija's shoulder and ceased its fiery eruption at the touch of its master's hand.

Reija gave a sharp intake of breath and collapsed onto the now blood-covered snow, gripping her wound tightly. "Who…are…you…?" she rasped with great difficulty, looking up at the figure through narrow eyes.

The figure stood before Reija, looking down at her curiously. "My name…is Nataku…"


	3. Suzuki's Invitation

**Chapter 3**

_"Are you frightened? You shouldn't be. I will cleanse you of your fear…"

* * *

_

"Reija! Reija!"

Reija could feel a something soft and fuzzy bouncing urgently against her face. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself lying in her room with Riin'e peering down at her, a look of concern rising to his cute face.

"Ah!" the creature yelped in relief as he saw Reija open her eyes. "I thought you'd _never_ recover! No one's ever survived a blow from the _Blade of Obsidian_! Not even former Kages before you."

The Kage groaned and turned over in her bed, throwing the covers over her head. Her wounds were still aching, and she was in no mood for small talk.

It had been the day after her difficult ordeal with her new servant Nataku. Her energy was still drained from the previous battle, and she was still sore from all her injuries. Slowly, Reija opened her dark eyes and closed it quickly as a ray of sunlight seeped through the tattered curtains. She said nothing, but lay face down on her bed.

"…Is that what you're going to do all day?" Riin'e asked, poking the side of Reija's face.

"You go ahead, Riin'e," she answered in a muffled voice. She lifted the covers over her head and sighed tiredly, blocking away the sun's light.

Riin'e hovered off in disappointment, muttering to himself.

"You're rather lazy for a Kage," Nataku said, appearing out of thin air. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the Kage curl up into a ball.

"…I don't like the light," she responded in her wispy voice. "It drains so much energy from me," she added.

"You've got to learn to adapt to it. What if a Shadow appears in broad day light?" he asked in his stern voice.

Reija clutched her locket tightly. "I'll manage," she answered, closing her eyes.

* * *

The sun shown brightly, as birds chirped happily. Not a cloud in the sky tainted its beautiful azure glow. It was a perfectly beautiful day…And Reija hated it. 

Reija shielded her eyes as she slowly walked down the street and towards school. The sunlight hurt her eyes greatly. Much to her relief, her silent footsteps attracted no one, and she was able to go home unnoticed.

"REIJA!"

The forlorn girl turned around to glance at a boy running towards her. She stopped in her tracks and waited for her classmate to catch up with her, although a little aggravated that she had to wait out in the sun instead of heading straight home.

"Hey, you've been awfully silent in awhile," he said, as he caught up with her. "Well…actually, you're _always_ silent…"

The Kage stared at her classmate silently at first, noting every single detail. She noticed the young man's dark hair a little tousled as if he had just woken up. His face was tanned and very attractive to look at. His dark eyes held a cheerful gaze, carefree of stress.

"…I haven't noticed," Reija finally answered, continuing to walk in a slower pace. Her face stayed expressionless, as she glanced at the boy.

The boy's mouth spread into a wide grin. "Heh, what's with the edge in your voice lately?" he teased, walking next to her.

Reija bowed her head down low. "…Oh, I'm sorry," she said, trying not to sound dull.

The boy looked at her for a moment, trying to read her faceless expression. Clearly, he was puzzled. "Oh, well, um…I was kind of worried about you when you showed up late this morning. You didn't strike me as the type of person to do things like that," he said, putting his arms behind his head. "But don't get the wrong idea. I guess it just proves that you're just like any normal person here."

"Thank you…I suppose," she replied, not really understanding if it were a compliment or not. Reija couldn't understand why it would prove her to be human or not. She had lost the trait to be "human" a long time ago.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. Anyway, how come you never call me by my name? We've been friends for a couple of weeks already," he asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. "At least, I _think_ we've been friends. It's not like you ever pushed me away when I come to you, anyway."

Reija shook her head, losing her train of thought. "…Oh, I'm sorry…Suzuki." His name came out in a hesitant mumble.

Suzuki grinned again. "Heh, you don't have to apologize all the time," he responded casually, stretching his arms over his head.

Reija didn't reply. She looked straight ahead of her and headed for the woods, forgetting the fact that Suzuki was still by her side. _Perhaps he won't notice…_

Suddenly, Suzuki stopped walking and stood stiffly. "Um, Reija, I think you're going the wrong way." He did notice.

"What?"

"Well you're obviously heading to the Haunted Woods. Nobody ever goes there. Some people have been reported missing in the woods a few weeks ago. Not even the police will go in there. They say it's haunted," Suzuki explained, scowling slightly as he watched the pale girl continue her slow stroll towards the spidery looking trees.

Reija stopped walking and turned her head slightly to face her companion. "Is that what they call it? The Haunted Woods?" she asked curiously, ignoring Suzuki's concern.

Suzuki scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, I thought I told you that when we met," he answered, looking puzzled.

"Oh, I see," she answered softly, looking away and heading back to the trees.

"Huh? Didn't you hear a word I said? I'm telling you, those woods are haunted. You've got to be crazy to even be this close to it!" he snapped, blocking her path. "They say serial killers and rapists hide in there. What if something were to happen to you? The police would never find your body then."

Reija sighed, a bit frustrated, and brushed past him. "I heard," she answered, entering the woods. Turning back once again, she eyed Suzuki carefully, as if daring him to follow.

Suzuki sighed and shook his head. "Ugh, you're a stubborn one. Well don't expect me to follow you. Listen, why don't you come over to my place tonight? I'm having a little party, so maybe you could loosen up a bit and make some friends. There aren't a lot of people coming tonight, so I'm expecting you to be there at six," he said, walking away before Reija could say anything.

The Kage stood where she was, as she watched the young man walk away. She had no idea what to do. Obviously, she had no intention of going to a party with people she hardly ever knew. And so, making her way back home, she thought long and hard about her decision, wondering what the outcome would be if she attended this "party."

"I'm home," she said, entering her run-down manor. Slowly, she closed the rickety door behind her, causing it to creak loudly.

Riin'e hopped onto her shoulder happily. "Well, I was expecting you to come early this afternoon. You're a bit late than your usual schedule," he said, noting the time.

"I was delayed," was the dry reply. "I'll be away tonight."

"Oh…where to?"

Reija thought for a moment on what to say. Obviously she did not desire it to sound like she was going out to mingle with the normal humans. God forbid she actually made friends with them and became one of _them_ again.

"A young boy from school invited me to a party. He's expecting me to be there," she finally answered, moving towards the creaking stairs.

Riin'e thought for a moment, saying nothing. Finally, it murmured softly, "…I see…But what are you going to wear?"

Reija hesitated before answering. "I don't know," she replied, washing her teacup in the sink. "I've never been to a party before." Which was true since she never had any friends.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in," her pet said reassuringly.

"I suppose…"

* * *

Reija looked at herself in the mirror. Looking back was a skinny girl with skin as pale as ivory. Her dark eyes looked worn and weary, and there were dark circles under them. Full, pink lips were absent of any trace of a smile, and they remained lifeless and straight. Framing her petite face was long, dark brown hair, cascading down her shoulders and tumbling down to her waist. 

Scowling in the mirror, she eyed her dark brown hair and tugged at it, uncurling it, and then releasing it. She had to do something to her hair. _But what?_

Sighing, Reija gathered her hair together and brought it up into a ponytail she usually wore at school. She then slipped on a black T-shirt several sizes larger than her, and put on a ragged pair of denim jeans.

"Riin'e…?" she murmured softly.

"Yes?"

"What do people do at parties?" she asked, tying a ribbon in her hair.

Riin'e shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been to one before," he answered honestly.

Reija sighed, shrugging. "Well then, I suppose this will do. See you at seven," she said, walking out of the room and down the stairs casually.

"You're coming home _that_ early!"

"I don't plan staying there long. There's nothing for me to do," the Kage responded, opening the door to her house. Quietly she walked out of the woods taking her time towards Suzuki's house.

"Stubborn," Riin'e muttered, watching Reija leave. He glanced at the quiet Nataku and sighed. "Well, it's just you and me tonight, I suppose."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hmm, just a few name pronunciations I'd like to clarify to everyone, because God only knows how we can butcher all these character pronunciations.**Reija's** name is pronounced "Ray-yah." The "j" in Reija is pronounced with a "y" sound. Hehe, I just thought the "j" made her name look prettier. I like pretty things, after all. **Riin'e** is also pronounced as "Ree-neh." Yeah, I'm weird like that. I should've just chosen simple names. :sigh: Also, at the very beginning, Reija's father, "**Tsuzuki**", has the same pronounciation as Reija's classmate "**Suzuki**." Hmmm, coincidence? I think not. Heehee. Please RnR. 


	4. Friends in Shadows

**Chapter 4**

_"…Life…so precious…so…full…How it is wasted and taken for granted…But…It is time for a change…And I will be the center of it…"_

* * *

It was the perfect night out. The sky had been clear, and the stars were shining brightly. The moon was out as well, glowing a magnificent silver color. 

In the darkness a figure stretched openly, bathing in the moon's faint silver rays. After stretching, she glanced up at the full moon and inhaled deeply, relishing the feel of the darkness and the moon's glow on her extremely pale skin. For a long moment, she lingered there, relishing the sweet feeling of night – her kingdom.

Satisfied with the brief moment of happiness, Reija moved onto the sidewalk, her face illuminated by the glowing streetlamps. The light irritated her, and she moved quickly down the block, stopping in front of a large house surrounded by a white, picket fence. With a small intake of breath, she moved past the fence and moved up the porch to the doorbell. She then pushed on the doorbell and waited patiently for Suzuki to answer.

The door opened a slightly, and a handsome face peeked out. "Heh, you're early," Suzuki pointed out, opening the door wide.

"I'm always early," was the dry reply. She walked inside the front door and stood there, scanning the area.

The room was neatly arranged into a cute little hallway. The floors and furniture were carefully polished, and looked perfectly clean. There were a few photographs scattered on a small table next to the door, and a fancy coat hanger.

"Not for school," Suzuki teased, escorting Reija down the hall.

"That's a different thing," she retorted with a shrug.

Suzuki sighed. "Guess you don't have much of a sense of humor. Well, don't just stand there. Follow me," he said, leading her into the living room.

Reija silently followed and stood at the entrance of the living room. Her eyes soon met three pairs of eyes staring up at her quietly.

"Psst…hey, Suzuki, why'd you have to go and invite her? You know she's never going to fit in," one of his friends said in a low whisper. He had sandy blonde hair messily growing in front of his face. His arms were built like a rock, and his dark eyes held a sense of respect in them.

A female – his girlfriend – hit him on the back of the head, looking annoyed and embarrassed. "Hey, Matt, be nice. That's not such a nice thing to say. Maybe she's just lonely," she scolded, getting up from her chair. "Hi, I'm Yumi, pleased to meet you!" she introduced, holding her hand up to shake with.

Reija hesitantly reached over to shake the girl's hand. "…Reija." She studied the girl's face and noticed she had short brown hair, and a pretty smile on her face. Her eyes were a light shade of amber, which Reija could tell was full of cheerfulness.

Yumi smiled. "Hey, your hands are kind of cold. Um, why don't you warm up with some of Suzuki's tea? He's a really great chef," she said, withdrawing her hand.

Suzuki blushed at Yumi's compliment on his cooking as he came in with a tray full of teacups in his hands. "Yeah right," he muttered, setting the tray on a table. "Well, go help yourselves. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Yumi clapped her hands together and continued to smile. "Well, let me introduce you." She pointed to her boyfriend and made a face. "That's my idiot boyfriend Matt Yamazaki. Pay no attention to him though. He just likes to be rude."

Matt made a face. "Hey, I resent that." He gave his girlfriend a playful pinch on the side, causing her to squeal in embarrassment.

"Matt!" Yumi growled, punching him on the shoulder. Ignoring her boyfriend's protests, she pointed to another young man sitting beside Matt. "And that's Miki. He's what you would call the strong and silent type, if you take my meaning." She gave Reija a wink and sat back down.

Reija glanced at Miki and studied his appearance quietly. Unlike the other two, there was a hint of intelligence in his eyes, and he seemed to be hiding a secret. He had clear, gray eyes and shoulder length hair black in color. He was beautiful to look at. _Too beautiful_.

Miki held the Kage's gaze for a long moment before looking away and passing her a cup of tea.

Hesitantly, Reija took the cup and stared at it. _Should I drink this?_ she thought in disgust.

Yumi glanced at Reija, an eyebrow arching up. "Hey, aren't you going to drink some?" she asked curiously, sipping from her teacup.

Reija snapped out of her train of thought and shook her head slightly. "Oh…right," she said, picking up the steaming teacup. She took a sip from it and quickly set it down on the table as she took a seat. _Sugar_. Trying not to make a face, Reija pretended to cough to hide her disapproval of the tea's saccharine flavor.

"What's the matter?" Suzuki asked her as he walked in the room with another tray filled with pastries.

The Kage gaped at the pastries smeared with a white frosting, and gulped. Her stomach churned in distaste. "…I don't like sweet things," she finally admitted in a low whisper.

The room fell silent, and stares turned to look at her uneasily.

Finally deciding to break the silence, Matt shrugged. "Well, you're not the first one. Some chick in school hates anything sweet as well," he said, folding his muscular arms over his chest.

Yumi poured half a bottle of honey in her tea as she made a face. "Humph! Well if you ask me, this tea is too bitter. It doesn't have enough honey at all," she answered, stirring her honey filled cup viciously.

Suzuki chuckled. "You have such a sweet tooth, Yumi. Someday you're going to get a lot of cavities for that," he teased, sitting down next to Reija.

Reija sat still as she stared at Miki in an expressionless gaze. His cold gray eyes were almost clear as a crystal. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

Miki returned her fiery gaze with his cold ones. He said nothing, but stared at Reija, matching her emotionless stare.

Suzuki followed Reija's gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't mind him, Reija. He doesn't talk much," he said, misreading Reija's stare.

"He doesn't talk at all," a taunting voice spoke up, coming from the entrance to the living room.

All attention soon shifted to a young woman entering the room.

"Hey, Niki, you finally made it. What took you so long?" Matt asked, handing the young woman a chair.

Niki brushed at her short, dark hair, giving a dismissive chuckle. "Sorry, I had to wait for Trish to get dressed," she said, her voice sounding light and airy.

"Sorry if we just walked in. The door was opened," a young woman named Trish apologized, trailing behind Niki.

Reija sat for a moment to study the newcomers. Trish had a pleasant air about her. She had smooth, caramel colored skin and light brown hair worn loosely as it brushed against her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale light brown, and she held a mocking smile on her full red lips. From the moment, Reija laid eyes on Trish, she felt she was staring at a super model, or even a goddess.

On the other hand, Niki was of an opposite beauty. She had pale, ivory skin, and short, dark hair worn loosely. Her eyes were of a brilliant green, and accented her gorgeous features even more. Her lips were full and a pale pink, holding a playful grin.

A shiver ran down the Kage's spine as she met Niki's emerald gaze.

Suzuki grinned. "About time. Hey, Reija, let me introduce you," he said, motioning for her to stand next to him.

Reija walked over to Suzuki reluctantly and eyed Niki and Trish carefully. Trish, although smiling, looked tense and uneasy when she caught Reija's gaze, whereas, Niki smiled and brushed the look away with her sparkling emerald eyes.

"Hey, this is Reija. She's the new girl, remember?" Suzuki introduced to the group.

Trish forced the smile to stay on her lips. "Oh, hi," she said in a rather stiff voice.

"Oh, so _you're_ the new girl," Niki said, still smiling. Her eyes gazed at the Kage, her look calculating. She knew something.

Suzuki didn't seem to notice Trish's stiff attitude and motioned for the group to sit down. "Reija, this is Niki, Miki's younger sister. And this is Trish," he introduced.

"I'm Suzuki's girlfriend," Trish said quickly, shooting Reija a venomous look.

Blinking, Reija nodded her head emotionlessly. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance," she said in her usual, delicate tone.

Niki gave Reija a cold smile as she passed by and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you…Kage," she whispered softly so only Reija could hear.

Reija said nothing, but grasped her locket tightly. She suddenly felt a burning sensation run through her palms, as if a Shadow were nearby.

Yumi clapped her hands together, sensing the tension. "Hey, Suzuki, let's eat now," she said, taking a spot on the table.

Everyone followed, taking a random seat. Reija ended up facing a smirking Niki. She continued to stare at her, as she kept her posture still.

"Suzuki, what's with your _friend_?" Trish asked curiously as she glanced at Reija curiously.

Suzuki shrugged. "Um, Reija doesn't get very excited. Don't worry, she's a really great person once you get to know her," he answered, smiling at the Kage.

Niki glanced at Suzuki and winked. "Hey, Suzuki, did you tell everyone about later?" she asked curiously. "You know, why this little meeting is being held?"

Suzuki shook her head as he took a bite out of his pizza. "Nah, I was hoping Matt would explain for me. He was the one who planned it," he replied with his mouth full.

Matt looked up from his pizza and gulped. "Oh, tonight we're supposed to rehearse for our play coming up the next month, you know the one for school," he explained casually with a shrug.

"Yeah, but we haven't found the right person to play the lead role yet," Yumi argued, frowning. "Do you think we'll have enough time? We only have a month to practice this."

Niki shot Reija a coy look. "Why doesn't Reija do it then? Obviously, she's the only one here who doesn't have a part," she suggested, her eyes never leaving the Kage's.

"Um…Reija? Are you sure?" Trish asked uneasily. Her eyes darted from Niki to Reija in an uneasy manner. "I mean, if she's really not up to it, then I suppose we could…"

Yumi frowned at Trish, her eyes holding a look of suspicion. "Trish, you make it sound like you _don't want_ Reija to be a part of this," she said in concern.

At this, Trish blushed and grew quiet.

Niki glanced at her friend and smirked coldly. "Aw, what's the matter Trishy? It's not like you to discriminate against people without getting to know them at first," she commented, turning her gaze back to Reija. "Come on, Trishy. Why don't you give her a try?"

"That's a great idea, Niki," Suzuki agreed feeling the tension as Trish gave Reija a dangerous glare. "You'll be perfect for the part, Reija!"

Niki smirked. "I can hardly wait…"

Suddenly, a loud _Crack!_ was heard, diverting everyone's attention. It was Reija's teacup, shattered all of a sudden, with shards of glass lingering around one side of the table. As the cup burst apart, the hot tea splashed against the Kage as she stared at it intently. She did not flinch.

"R-Reija!" Suzuki rose up from his chair and hurried over to her. "Are you alright?" he cried out in concern, his face full of alarm.

"W-what happened?" Matt asked in shock, standing up as well.

Reija shook her head calmly, her gaze leaving the shards of glass on the table. "I'm all right, don't worry," she replied, beginning to move the mess of broken glass together into one big pile.

Yumi rushed over to move Reija's hand away from the glass. "Don't do that! You'll cut yourself that way," she said sternly. "Here, let me help."

The Kage slowly moved her hand away and watched Yumi carefully move the broken cup with a cloth. "…I'm sorry," she whispered, rising up from her chair.

"Suzuki, her clothes are all wet. Why don't you give her a towel to dry off?" Trish suggested, biting back the edge in her voice.

Suzuki nodded. "Hey, Reija, come with me," he said, leading her up a pair of stairs.

Reija silently followed, saying nothing. Quietly, she sucked in the air, trying to calm her furiously beating heart.

"Whew…That was kind of scary," Suzuki admitted as he headed into the bathroom. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, glancing at Reija. His blue eyes, often twinkling with glee, were now filled with a deep concern.

"I'm fine," she responded, standing perfectly still as she waited for Suzuki to hand her a towel.

"You're very quiet," Suzuki stated aloud, reaching over for a clean towel. "You're so different from everyone else I've met. Maybe that's why I like you a lot." He handed her a white towel with a funny design printed on it.

Reija smiled slightly as she accepted the towel. "…Thank you, I suppose," she answered, taking the towel and glancing at the design.

Suzuki grinned and chuckled softly. "Yeah, sure. So, are you up for it? You know, the play?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I guess," she said, continuing to stare at the funny design on the towel. The design held two snakes coiled together with a small ribbon. Behind the two snakes was an open door with the interior printed black.

Staring carefully at the design, she soon felt a wave of familiarity enter her mind. _I know this symbol…_she thought quietly, unable name the cause of her recognition.

Suzuki followed Reija's gaze on the design and smiled. "It's an ancient family crest usually passed down from generation to generation. Old family custom I suppose," he said, watching Reija trace her fingers on the fine stitches. "Do you find it _that_ interesting?" he asked, misreading Reija's thoughts.

Reija dropped the towel suddenly and looked away. She shook her head, trying to get the design out of her mind. Alas, the very imprint was forever etched into her thoughts and refused to leave her. "…Oh, well it's very…eye catching…" she said, choosing her words carefully.

Suzuki picked up the dropped towel and placed it back to its rightful place. "'Eye catching,' huh? Yeah right. C'mon, we don't want everyone to wait. Let's go," he said, walking down the stairs.

Reija stood where she was for a moment, sensing a slight sensation of a Shadow nearby. Of course, she would feel it. _That girl – Niki – was one of them_, she thought silently to herself as she headed down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Bleeeeeeh! I'm bored! Amuse me! 


	5. Reija's Role

**Chapter 5**

Matt rolled his script and hit his palm gently with it as he talked. "Um, okay, we're doing a play called _The Weeping Wind_. Yeah, yeah, I know, the title's not so catchy, but hey, you never know. So anyway, Yumi's going to explain everything now, since she was the one who wrote the play," he said, beaming at his girlfriend.

Yumi blushed as all the attention went to her. "Okay…um, this play's about a young girl named Kouran, that's you Reija. And she lives with her family on a deserted mountain, where she lives happily for a while. But one day, a tragedy occurs in her home that changes her life forever. It appears that her father, that's you, Suzuki, has made an evil enemy with a demon, that's you Miki.

"So, anyway, I won't spoil anything there, so here are your scripts and let's practice! I'm sure everyone knows who they are, so we'll begin with scene one," Yumi said, walking off to the side of the room. "Matt! Hurry up already. If you're going be the Narrator, then pay attention!"

Matt rolled his eyes and glanced at his paper. "It was a cold winter morning on Wind Hill. The family there lived happily as the blazing sun rose high above the mountains. Kouran sat in front of her door and waited impatiently for her beloved father to come back home from his journey…" he began.

Trish cleared her throat as she entered the scene. "Kouran, come back inside. You'll catch a cold if you stay out there too long," she said, pretending to scold.

Reija stood in the middle of the room, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Imagining the scene in her mind, she began. "But, mama, papa's been out on his journey for so long. And he told me in one of his letters that he would arrive today," she said, trying not to sound dull.

Yumi interrupted the scene politely after Reija had finished. "Um, great work, but maybe you guys should put a _little _more enthusiasm," she suggested.

Trish sighed, putting as much enthusiasm to her acting as she could. "Well he won't be back until later. Don't worry, I'm sure you won't miss him," she said, putting a hand on Reija's shoulder.

Reija nodded obediently. "Very well," she said, walking towards an imaginary house.

Trish moved over to one side of the room and imitated a woman washing her hands. Her face formed a forlorn and longing look as she gazed out to a world far beyond her.

"Mama? Mama, what is it?"

Suddenly, Niki walked inside the imaginary house. She moved in a flowing, eerie manner, like a wandering spirit. Entering, her gaze became cold and ruthless as they bore into Trish's gaze.

Trish glanced at Niki in fright. "M-may I help you?" she asked, her hands trembling.

Niki smirked and made a flowing movement with her arm as she touched the corner of her lips. "Oh, nothing in particular…I'm just here…" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Reija.

Reija backed away in fright, widening her eyes. "…Mama?"

Trish dropped her hands to her sides and stared at Niki in horror. "…I-it's you," she sputtered, trying her best to quiver her voice.

Niki ignored Trish and stared at Reija. "My, aren't you a pretty dear. Tell me, child, is your name not…_Kouran_," she said softly, as if meaning it in real life. Her green eyes glimmered, as if they could see through the Kage's soul.

"…Yes," Reija answered in a soft whisper.

Niki stretched her hand out to Reija. "I've got something for you," she tempted in a sweet voice. "I've got some candy. Maybe you'd like some?"

Reija shook her head. "N-no, I don't want any," she answered, backing away next to Trish.

Niki's eyes blazed, and she grabbed hold of Reija's neck. "You do as I tell you…_Kage_," she said, whispering the last word so only Reija could hear.

Claws dug deeply into her neck, but she didn't flinch. The grip on her neck soon began to tighten its hold. "You'd do well to release me, _Shadow._"

Matt glanced down at his script and flipped around. "Um, that's not part of the script…Guys?"

"Hey, loosen up, Niki. Isn't that a bit too much?" Suzuki asked, watching Niki's grasp tighten slightly.

For a moment, time stood still, and Reija and Niki seemed to be the only ones suspended.

Finally, a hand brushed against Niki's shoulder. "That's enough, Nicolette," a quiet whisper murmured softly.

Immediately, Niki released Reija's neck and shrugged. "…Oops…I guess I got a little _too_ into the acting," she replied with a grin on her lips. She turned around and shook her head. "Nothing to worry about…_brother_."

Suzuki, gave a sigh of relief and glanced at Reija. For a moment, he watched as she rubbed the red area of her neck where Niki had grasped. "Reija, are you alright? Niki must have had a really tight grip if your neck is that red," he remarked worriedly.

Reija dropped her hand to her side and shook her head. "I'm alright," she said softly. She glanced at a ticking clock up on the wall and then at Suzuki. "I've got to go," she said, changing the subject. She placed the script onto the coffee table and walked herself out the door.

Suzuki followed quickly as Reija shut the door behind her. "Hey, Reija, wait up a sec," he called, walking quickly to catch up with her.

Reija turned back to glance at Suzuki. She stopped dead in her tracks and again waited for him to catch up.

"Why are you leaving so early? It's only seven thirty," he snapped, a bit confused.

"That's later than what I should have stayed."

"Look, we're still trying to rehearse the play. We could really use your help," Suzuki argued.

Reija glanced up at the parting clouds. The full moon was almost in view. Reija bit her lip and glanced at her friend. "I've got to go," she said simply, walking away. "Goodnight."

Suzuki watched from a distance as Reija broke into a run towards the Haunted Woods. "What's up with her?"

Reija locked the door behind her as she entered her house. With a sigh, she rested her head against the door and shook her head. Finally, blinking the fatigue out of her eyes, she moved away from the door and headed up the stairs. "I'm home."

Riine hovered over to her shoulder as usual and gave her a displeased scowl. "You're a bit late. Delayed again?" he guessed, his wings tucking comfortably at his sides. "So, how was it?"

Reija entered her room and opened the window, letting in the moonlight's silver beams enter. "He's friends with a Shadow," she answered, staring up at the silver moon.

Riine looked alarm. "What! Does he know?"

"No," she answered, climbing out her window and towards the roof. "He cannot sense its aura."

Nataku appeared beside Reija, his cloak revealing only his handsome face. "You should have sealed it. A Kage like you has duties," he said sternly.

Reija thought for a moment. "…I…"

Riine glanced at Reija with concern. "Reija…? You're not – "

Clenching her ivory fists into a tight ball, Reija looked up at the moon calmly. "I'll do what I have to do," she replied, her eyes turning into a pale shade of crystal red. Getting up from the roof, she clutched her locket. "Let's go," she said, running towards the edge of the roof and jumping into the air.

Nataku and Riine followed closely behind, not saying a word.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala...short chappie, yes. Lots of reviews? No. Therefore, if there were **many reviews**, then there would be **long chappies**. Ne? 


	6. Sign for Trouble

**Chapter 6**

_"Even in the darkness you are not alone…They are out there…They are always watching…And we watch as well…"

* * *

_

The classroom was filled with noise as students entered. Each face had a burst of energy within them. Only one had an expressionless gaze as she entered the room.

Suzuki glanced at the opening door and grinned. "You're pretty early this time," he teased, leaning back on his desk. "Good morning."

Reija glanced at her friend and shrugged. "…Good morning," she answered, taking her seat beside Suzuki.

Suzuki ran a hand through his hair and raised an eyebrow. "Gee, you're awfully nice in the morning. Well, anyway, you left all of a sudden yesterday. I didn't get the chance to give you this," he said, handing Reija something wrapped in a white cloth.

The Kage stared at the item in his hands and hesitantly reached for it. She opened it with her cold fingers and stared at it, a puzzled look rising to her face. "…What–"

Suzuki shrugged. "I know you don't like sweet things, but hey, maybe someone in your family might. Anyway, they're not just cookies, they're actually more than. Or at least, that's what my grandmother claims. Actually, she told me once that just one bite out of the cookies and you might get good luck. If you bite into the right one, that is," he explained, watching Reija stare at it in her open palms. "I guess you don't like it very much."

Reija closed her hands gently, careful not to crumble the cookies. She smiled slightly at Suzuki and nodded. "Thank…you," she said, hesitantly, knowing that she had no use for such sweets.

The boy made a face and chuckled. "Liar. Oh well, maybe I'll get you something better on your birthday," he said, leaning on his seat and gazing at the ceiling dreamily. "By the way, when _is_ your birthday?" He stared into the Kage's eyes in an impenetrable gaze.

Reija's mind went blank, and she grasped her locket tightly. She had never seen Suzuki look at her that way before. She didn't like the feeling, nor did she liked to be stared at so. "…I…don't – "

"Suzuki!" Trish squealed excitedly as she walked up in front of him.

Suzuki's eyes broke away from the gaze and his face reverted back to his boyish grin. "Oh, Trish. What's up?" he asked, forgetting about Reija.

Trish frowned. "'What's up?' Is that all you can say to your girlfriend?" She gave a pout and shook her head. "Oh well. Anyway, I was hoping that you'd let me come over after to school to clear up some things for the play," she said, her scowl evaporating.

Suzuki ran his hand through his hair once again, blinking a few times, as if in thought. Finally, he nodded and smiled. "Well, yeah, sure. I was," his eyes glanced back at Reija, then at Trish again, "going to invite Reija to come over later anyway."

Reija blinked as the words registered in her mind. _Why did _she_ have to tag along with him all the time?_ The thought made her uncomfortable.

Trish was also feeling uneasy about the idea, for she immediately grew quiet and cleared her throat several times. Her look quickly turned sour and she pretended to brush away the hair from her face as she tried to hide her disapproval. Finally, after a brief moment of silence, Trish slowly turned her neck and gave Reija an uneasy stare.

"Um…well, I was hoping I could discuss it with you…" her voice trailed off, glancing back at Suzuki, a desperate look on her face.

"Well, Reija's part of the play too. In fact, she's the main lead. It would be a good idea if she comes along too. Right, Reija?" Suzuki asked, gazing into Trish's eyes.

Hiding her dismay, she opened her mouth and began to give an answer. But before she could utter a word, Suzuki cut her off, still gazing at Trish. He didn't expect an answer from Reija at all.

Trish clenched her fist angrily, splotches of red now emerging from her cheeks. "…Fine, she can come," she said through gritted teeth. With that said, she gave Reija a menacing look and turned away, heading to a group of giggling girls without a single goodbye to Suzuki.

"What's with her?" Suzuki asked as his so-called girlfriend stomped away, apparently in a rage. "Was I too mean to her? Maybe I should apologize later on."

Reija said nothing, but focused on Trish's furious face. _Jealousy can be a crime_, she thought silently to herself as grasped her locket again.

* * *

Reija walked along the silent streets, completely exhausted. The sun beat down on her forehead, causing her to weaken with every step she took. To counter this weakness, Reija decided to glance around her surroundings and see how much she could observe before reaching Suzuki's house. But as she arrived, she soon felt a strange sensation, causing her to shiver 

"Shadow," she whispered to herself, rushing over to Suzuki's house. Hurriedly, she rang the doorbell and glanced around the area, her suspicions rising. _What if the Shadows had taken Suzuki?_ she thought, growing troubled as seconds pass and there was no answer from the house.

Reija pushed her hand against the doorbell once again, ready to press it. But before she could push all the way down, the door opened, and Suzuki's faced emerged from inside the house.

Spotting, Reija, Suzuki grinned. "Hey, didn't expect you to show up, not after you saw me and Trish fight like that," he said, opening the door wider so Reija could walk in. "Trish isn't here yet, so make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few minutes. I hope you don't mind." And he jogged back up the stairs, leaving Reija to herself.

Reija stood where she was and closed her eyes. After a split second, she opened her eyes again, feeling a swift sensation. "…Shadow," she whispered under her breath as she scanned the area. The sensation had grown stronger when she had entered the house.

Dropping her bag to the side of the wall, she walked around the living room several times. Suddenly, she jerked her head to the right as the feeling became stronger. Walking towards a small card propped on Suzuki's coffee table, she placed her palm above it, closing her eyes.

To her expectations, the Shadow energy had come from the card. Picking it up, Reija noticed that it had a red rose painted on the cover. Glancing inside, she read the inscription written in a lovely penmanship. It read:

_Dear Suzuki, _

_We've been friends ever since we met at Grade School. But I feel that we're much closer than that. Despite the fact that we've become a couple for only a few weeks back, I feel so much more than that. Something more like…love I guess. You can laugh if you like, but I believe I'm right. I'm always happy when I'm with you. You've even helped me recover from my last heartbreak. I hope our relationship will last forever. _

_Love always, _

_Trish Locks_

Reija finished reading the letter and closed it, feeling the strange aura disappear. As she set it back to where it was, she noticed that the back of the card had the same design that was imprinted on the towel Suzuki had allowed her to use.

"Is Trish here yet?" Suzuki asked, suddenly walking down the stairs.

Reija broke away from her train of thought and glanced at her friend. "No…"

At that very moment, the doorbell rang, and Trish entered the house, giving Reija a tight smile. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized, setting her books down on the coffee table. "So, where do we begin?"

* * *

Reija strolled quietly down the deserted street, puzzled thoughts swimming through her mind. _Why did Trish's note have the same symbol on Suzuki's towel? And why was her card surrounded by Shadow aura? Could she be a Shadow?_

Thoughts continued to flood through her mind as she headed back home. She was troubled now, her aloof expression now twisting into a scowl. _Suzuki…What if…?_ Immediately she stopped in her tracks and turned. Within seconds she broke into as she headed back to her friend's house.

_What if Trish was a Shadow?_ she thought, sprinting from block to block in a hurry. _Will she take Suzuki? _

Within moments, the Kage returned to Suzuki's house, panting for breath. To her dismay, his door was left open, and the curtains were drawn over the windows. Hesitantly, she pushed the door aside and peeked inside.

The room was dark, and all the lights were off. Something was wrong.

"Suzuki?" Reija called out softly, moving into the darkened foyer. "Trish?"

There was a slight rustle leading to the living room. In seconds, the Kage's skin prickled, and a strong aura arose. Reija knew this feeling. "Shadow."

"Suzuki!" she gasped, rushing into the living room. With a flick of her wrist, a card slipped into her fingers and burst into flames, illuminating the room. "Su–"

Reija choked back on her words and backed up against the wall. She had been wrong. Suzuki was perfectly fine, and so was Trish.

"Suzuki," Trish's voice sounded in the dark.

Reija extinguished the flaming card in her hand and quietly slipped out of the house. Immediately, she broke into a silent run and never looked back until she reached the safety of her home.

Images raced through her mind. Perplexing pictures she could never fully understand. Suzuki was there, encircled in Trish's embrace. There had been no shadow.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," a deep voice remarked quietly. "Or are you just delighted to see me?"

Dark eyes looked up and noticed a pale, handsome face inching closely towards her. "Your presence has yet to delight me," she retorted quietly, ducking out of his gaze and moving towards the old stairs.

"That's the most I've heard you say since the night I fought you," Nataku replied, following her with his gaze. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Rouge really isn't your color, you know. I've never seen a vampire blush before."

Reija gasped and moved her hands over her face. Her skin felt hot. How unbecoming of her!

"Vampires _don't_ blush," she said quietly, rushing up the stairs.

Nataku stood in place, his gaze never leaving the Kage as she left. "So young to be the world's savior, don't you agree?"

A soft plop sounded against his shoulder. "She has seen and experienced many horrors in her childhood, enough to make her hate the Shadows more than anything in the world," Riine said quietly. "She was trained to kill your kind, and she has enough reasons to destroy you all."

Nataku smirked and moved his hood over his head. "But she is weak," he remarked softly, his eyes flickering dangerously. "A merciful heart clouds the mind. It will not do her well to keep it. Perhaps I should remedy her of that ailment." He drew out his hand and claws emerged from his fingers.

"You are held under oath to protect her. Her bite sealed your fate."

"Think what you like, rat. I have no intention of handing her over to my kind, nor do I have any desire to break our contract. After all, this is a battle I would rather enjoy watching," the Shadow replied, sheathing his claws. "Let the Shadows have their way with her. She has yet to awe them."

* * *

Reija groaned softly and rolled over in her bed. She was dreaming once again. It was the same thing, the never-ending waltz of images plaguing her mind night after night. 

_"Are you going to kill me, Tsuzuki?" _

_Steel against steel met in a powerful clash. Lightning struck. _

_"The girl is mine now." _

_"Tsuzuki!" _

_"Don't be sad. You will be joining them." He was warm as his fingertips touched her chin. "Die."_

"No!" Reija jolted awake and gasped, eyes glowing crimson. Panting, she sat up on her bed and scrambled up to open a window. She shuddered as light pierced through the curtains like a poison tipped arrow.

The cool breeze was comforting, but it did little to stop the ache in her stomach. The world around her spun; she felt light-headed.

"Blood," she whispered, gasping for breath. She needed to feed.

But the sun was already rising. She was losing her powers now.

Careful not to touch the bright rays of light at her most vulnerable state, she moved nimbly through the darkened halls and rushed into the bathroom. There, she bent over the toilet and heaved, leaning one hand against the wall.

Reija shivered and sank onto the floor, her stomach completely empty now. With one hand, she placed two fingers on her trembling lips and gasped. Her lips were burning. They felt hot to her touch.

_The Shadow's Kiss!_ she thought, horrified as she pressed her fingers forcefully onto her burning lips. The sensation only came to her once before and had occurred long ago in her past.

Hitsuzen, the Shadow's prominent general, had been the culprit. He had murdered her parents and had given the Kage her first kiss; a parting gift before killing her.

Another shiver ran down her spine, and she bent over the toilet once again, feeling even sicker.

_Why? Why am I feeling this now? What's wrong with me?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: Phew, what a chapter. Ugh, yeah, I know it's getting confusing, but what can I say? I like to confuse my audience a little bit, heehee. It's so fun, actually. Whelp, I think things are heating up a bit. I dunno. What do you guys think? Hmm, Reija's starting to grow a personality, actually. I just realized it when I was rereading my old chappies. Hahaha, I don't hink I ever intended for her to have a personality to begin with, but I found that both **boring** and **irritating** when Reija hardly reacted to anything. Thus, you'll slowly see bits and pieces of different Reija personas here and there. Not too much. They'll be subtle for now since I don't want to kill her entire personailty. Whelp, **Read and Review**, guys! Thanks so much!


	7. Of Caramel and Blue Eyed Angels

**Chapter 7**

**Of Caramel and Blue-Eyed Angels**

Reija was sick. Nauseas. Most of all, dizzy. She was bedridden and was too exhausted to feed in the night. Thus, when it came time for her to attend school, she slumped against her desk and closed her eyes, beginning to doze off.

_He moved closely to her and raised her chin towards him. His fingers were warm despite the falling rain. _

_She was afraid. Her dark brown eyes met the cold amber gaze. She was powerless over him. _

_Her moved closer, his warm lips touching hers…_

"Reija!"

A rough shake awoke her, and she bolted up from her desk immediately.

Suzuki gave a relieved sigh. "Good, you're awake," he said, moving his hand off her shoulder. "You slept through the whole period. I was worried you weren't feeling well."

It took a moment for Suzuki's words to sink in. Finally, Reija nodded and slowly rose up from her chair. The effort made her dizzy. "…No need to worry," she rasped quietly. "I'm–"

She swayed and fell back. Just in time, Suzuki caught her and felt her forehead.

"You're freezing! You're as cold as ice!" he exclaimed, hauling her up to her feet. "Come on. I'm taking you to the nurse's office." And before Reija could protest, Suzuki dragged her out of the classroom and into the deserted hallway.

Reija's vision blurred, and for once she was thankful Suzuki was around to help. "Y-you don't have to do this, you know. I'll be fine," she said quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're in no condition to carry on like this," Suzuki pointed out. "You shouldn't force yourself to do something you don't want to. Especially something that could kill you!"

Reija blinked and peered up at Suzuki's face. She couldn't understand what he meant. She was a Kage. She was bound to her duties no matter what. But for once, Suzuki's words brought comfort. For once he may have been right.

Suzuki suddenly stopped and pulled Reija over to a corner by the stairwell. Leaning her against the wall, he cupped her pale face and stared intently into her dark eyes. "Reija," he began, brushing his finger against her cheek. "Listen, this may be the only chance I get to do this…I know this might be weird to you, but…"

His touch was warm, full of life. Reija shivered as his skin brushed against hers. What is he doing? What does he want from me? Fighting to meet his gaze, she instead focused on his neck.

That was a mistake.

"Reija, are you listening?"

Her heart began to pound against her chest, and the sound drummed angrily into her ears, drowning any other noise around her. She was hungry, and Suzuki's neck was pulsing with warm blood. She had to taste it. She needed to taste it.

All sense and reason gone, Reija's pure instincts kicked in. Soon she reached over to Suzuki's neck longingly and felt him tremble under her ice cold touch.

"R-Reija, are you…are you all right?"

_Such life…such warmth…_ Reija thought, tiptoeing up to reach Suzuki's neck. _Just a taste…Just one…_

"Suzuki."

As if the spell had been broken, Reija gasped and immediately moved away, regaining her senses. Panicked, she clutched her locket and tore her gaze away from Suzuki's neck.

Suzuki jumped from the new voice and turned around, his face beet red. "M-Miki! What are you doing here?" he stammered, unable to hide his embarrassment.

"The same could be said about you."

Cold blue eyes bore into Reija's soul as she met Miki's frosty gaze. Her skin suddenly rippled with power. His eyes stirred the vampire within her. But she found that she could not look away from his eyes. She was mesmerized by their beauty.

Suzuki was now scarlet. "Y-you misunderstand. R-Reija's not feeling well, so I was taking her to the nurse's office."

Miki kept his stony gaze on Reija and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Reija!"

Reija swayed dizzily on her feet and gasped. All her strength drained, she collapsed, her head slamming against the floor.

* * *

There was a strange scent in the air, and Reija realized that she could not pinpoint what the scent was at once. It was not the rather pleasant smell of Suzuki, who smelled of herbal spice and ginseng. This one smelled of…caramel. Sweet. Intoxicating. 

"You once liked caramel. It was your favorite…"

That was a long time ago, Reija thought, stirring in her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed into glowing sapphires. She was staring at an angel. A beautiful angel…

"It's you…" she whispered, recognizing the handsome face.

Miki looked at her intently, as if planning what to do with her. After a long moment of silence, he murmured, "You're finally awake."

"W-where–"

"Nurse's office."

"Suzuki–"

"Family emergency."

Reija stared. That had been the most Miki had ever said to her since her arrival. Tearing her gaze away from Miki's beautiful blue eyes, she glanced around her surroundings and soon realized she was alone with a Shadow.

The thought alarmed her immediately. Already she was at a disadvantage. She was weak and in no condition to fight. Meanwhile, Miki was in perfect condition, his arms leaning against the mattress over Reija. The Kage was pinned under him.

"Why are you here?" Reija rasped, trying not to squirm with disdain.

Again there was silence. It was only after Miki stopped studying the Kage carefully did he finally speak again. "You're careless. I could easily kill you if I wanted to." He grasped her neck and pressed his thumb against her skin. Slowly, he lowered his face close to hers, his lips briefly brushing against hers.

Reija's eyes widened, and they soon turned crimson. An electric jolt ran down her spine, and she gasped, feeling his hot breath against her skin. She was powerless against Miki. His caramel scent alone had subdued her senses.

But as soon as the uncomfortable feeling emerged, it soon disappeared as Miki moved away from the paralyzed Kage. "Until next time, beautiful Kage." And with that he moved off the bed. "You will need your strength then."

* * *

Miki exited the school building and walked over to the giant oak tree planted at the very center of the school courtyard. For a moment his gaze lingered on the shadows cast by the tree branches. It was sundown now. 

The tree's shadow began to sway gently, as if there was a breeze. But there was no breeze, and the tree was still. Only its shadow seemed to sway.

"Had enough fun, brother?" The voice was light and carefree.

Miki leaned against the oak tree, folding his arms over his chest. Closing his eyes he replied, "As much as I can stand. And you? I'm sure your 'watchful eye' has brought some enlightenment to your incessant boredom."

Niki giggled with amusement and materialized before her brother. Crossing her legs together, she perched against a tree branch and cupped her face with her hands. "Actually, it was rather dull. Suzuki's becoming a bit of a bore, wouldn't you agree? Especially with his ridiculous flings with that tart."

"Leave Suzuki be for now. He's got his hands full already," came the cool reply.

Niki swung her legs as she began to hum a bouncy tune. "Ah, I see my sources are correct." She leaned forward, a mischievous grin arching up her lips. "You're in love with the Kage," she said in a sing-song voice.

Miki gave no reply and opened his eyes.

His twin laughed gleefully, clapping her hands together. "You always were into that forbidden love crap," she remarked, hopping off the tree branch.

"How incommodious," Miki mumbled irritably. "She is a Kage. The Vampires' pawn. She brings along with her damnation to all our kind. How can you possibly–"

"I saw you with her. You watched her sleep the whole day," Niki interrupted, leaning her face close to her brother's. "You could have killed her then. Saved us the trouble." When Miki gave no reply, she narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you kill her, Michriel?" she hissed.

Miki held his sister's gaze with his. "We aren't to interfere with Vampire Shadow dealings. It is their war, not ours," he replied, moving away from the tree and beginning to walk away. "Besides," he added, the corners of his mouth curling into a malicious grin, "breaking her spirit tastes much sweeter than killing her in her sleep."

Niki smiled, running a finger along her pink lips. "You love her, Michriel! Admit it!" She followed him quickly, poking him with an accusing finger. "You want her!"

"I love no one."

"You love me."

Blue eyes met green once again. "You're the only one I love. Now let's go. We shouldn't keep the council waiting."

* * *

Caramel, the sweet, sticky aroma that lingers within a person's soul, capturing it forever, was all Reija could think about as she arrived home. Her mother had the same sweet smell, although more of a gentle fragrance. 

Your mother always loved caramel. It's how we first met."

Reija blinked and shook away the thoughts of her father. She had done away with so many unnecessary emotions from her past. She couldn't afford to bring them up again, especially in her delicate disposition.

There was a soft rustle, and a window blew open. Immediately, a strong gust of wind followed.

"We need to talk."

Reija raised an eyebrow. It was Nataku.

The Shadow Guardian did not look pleased. Long cloak trailing elegantly behind him, he moved across the room and grabbed Reija's arm.

Reija was silent as Nataku lead her up the creaky staircase and through the dark corridors. As she came to her senses, she realized she was standing before the study once again. It was the second time she had been inside its dusty walls.

Nataku ushered her into a chair and pulled another for himself. Sitting on it, he studied Reija's pallid face and scowled. "You need to feed," he said quietly, noting the dark circles under her eyes and her dangerously chalk white complexion.

"I'm fine," came the dry reply. It was a lie.

The scowl deepened, and Nataku grabbed both her arms and held them up to him. "Don't toy with me, Kage. I've fought and killed many vampires who were much more ruthless than you. I have seen what happens when a vampire does not feed," he hissed quietly. "And I know it is not a very pleasant death. You are not a god. As much as you like to be so irritably indifferent to the world, you will die if you deny the taste of blood."

Reija winced as Nataku's claws dug into her skin. Still, she gave no reply.

"Have those simpering mortals really softened your nature?"

It was like being stabbed with a dagger a hundred times. What if Nataku was right? What if she really was getting soft?

No, she told herself, shaking her head. I am a vampire. I am the Kage…

"You're wrong," she said quietly, staring intently into Nataku's eyes. "The blood of this world is contaminated. Sinners. Hypocrites. The world has never been so infested as it is now. There is not a single drop of innocence left in this world." And for the first time, her face twisted into anger. "It sickens me."

"Ah, but how much sweeter is the blood of sin," Nataku replied, cupping Reija's face. Pulling her towards him, he exposed his neck and smiled. "Now drink up."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Phew, is it just me or is it getting hot in here? Yeah, I've realized thatI'm inone hell of a roll with this story, and now I actually know where I'm going with it. Before I had no clue where to take this story, and I gave up trying to make a story out of something I couldn't figure out. But now I have new meaning! Yes!

Anyway, I realize that Reija faints a lot. Yeah, after rereading through my "old" material, I noticed that in every chapter she practically passes out. I guess I can make that part of her character. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too awkward. When I first started writing this story, I was in 8th grade. Now as a Senior, I noticed that my writing has matured to an extent where some topics are no longer as uncomfortable as they used to be. I feel so proud of myself! -- Whelp, read and review!


	8. Unexpected Help

**Chapter 8 **

**Unexpected Help **

_"…'The sweetest thing in the world is a kiss. The intentions promising nothing, but giving everything all at once. It is a dangerous feeling that steals your heart away. It is a damnation to Hell that dooms one forever to seek that Heaven forevermore. If one should ever seek it, one shall never find it. This is the kiss of dreams. This is the Shadow's Kiss." _

Reija opened her eyes and ran the tips of her fingers against her neck. Concentrating, she felt a faint pulse on her fingertips. It was faint enough to bring a mortal close to death, but strong enough to keep a Kage alive. Vampires had no heartbeats. They were considered dead. But a Kage was neither dead nor alive, possessing characteristics of both worlds.

There was a soft groan, and Reija's gaze moved down to her lap. She soon realized Nataku resting his head against her lap, his eyes closed. Gently, Reija ran cool fingers down Nataku's neck as she peered curiously at his sleeping face.

He had forced her to drink his blood, and now he was took weak to awaken.

"You're very relaxed for someone who's been bitten," Reija said quietly, not really expecting an answer. "I don't think I'll ever fully understand you Shadows. You are masters to your own destinies, aren't you?" She sighed and stroked his neck lightly. "I was taught long ago that Shadows seek only to conquer the world for their own dark purposes. That they care of nothing but the destruction of vampires. I was taught to hate your kind. I was taught to kill you all…if that's the case, then why do you insist on aiding me?"

There was no need for a reply because Reija never expected one. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, and within minutes she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Reija! I heard the news. Are you okay?" 

Reija looked up from her desk and noticed Yumi peering at her worriedly. "…There's no need to trouble yourself," she remarked quietly.

Yumi shook her head vigorously and scowled. "No way! You're my friend! I _should_ be worried about you!"

Reija blinked wordlessly as she allowed the words to register in her head. "'Friend?'"

"Of course I'm your friend!" Yumi insisted, her scowl deepening. "And now I'm worried about you!"

Reija didn't understand why Yumi was getting so emotional. It was rather puzzling. "I was just feeling faint, that's all. Really, it was nothing."

For a long moment Yumi gazed at Reija before finally looking away. "Well, If you say so," she replied, looking satisfied. "So I guess we'll be seeing you at practice tomorrow?"

"…Yes, I'll be there," came the soft reply, followed by, "Have you seen Suzuki?"

Yumi thought for a moment before giving a reply. "Mmm…no. Not since yesterday."

"He's feeling under the weather today," a familiar voice spoke up.

Reija's eyes darted behind Yumi and she immediately spotted Niki approach.

Niki smiled wryly. "I couldn't help but overhear," she remarked, brushing her hair off her shoulders. Reading Yumi's quizzical look, she added, "I called him earlier this morning. I was supposed to lend him the notes he missed yesterday when he took Reija to the nurse's office."

Reija was not fooled. There had been a dangerous flicker in Niki's eyes when she spoke.

"Anyway, he didn't sound so good on the phone and said he'll borrow my notes some other time," Niki continued, ignoring Reija's cool glare.

"Well that's unfortunate. I should give him a call later to see if he feels any better." And with that, Yumi strode away, leaving Niki free to chat with Reija.

Niki's face twisted into a smirk as she turned to glance at Reija. "What's with the look today, Kage?" She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Suzuki _is_ ill, you know. He's always had a – now what do you call it? Ah, yes, a low immunity system.

Reija sighed and folded her hands together. "What do you want?"

Niki sat on Reija's desk, dangling her feet. "If you're implying the fact that I may have _hurt _Suzuki, then you're wrong. Whether you'd like to believe it or not, Suzuki is my friend."

"Shadows don't have friends. They have pets," came the frosty retort.

Niki leaned closely towards Reija, her emerald eyes glowing. "I would _never_ hurt Suzuki."

"Then what do you intend to do with him?" Reija inquired. "A Shadow must feed on the living."

At this, Niki tossed her head back and laughed with amusement. "Your kind is so hypocritical, Kage," she sneered. "You vampires believe that you are gods among the living. You all fail to understand that you need these mortals to survive. You need them more than we do. How are we so much more despicable than your kind?"

"The Shadows have always been an enemy of mine," Reija said coldly. "_Your_ kind started this war. I intend to finish this."

Niki let a sigh escape her lips, a look of disappointment on her face. "Really now. Well I _had_ hoped to make peace with you."

The Kage's eyes flashed crimson. "My family was killed by one of your kind. There can be _no_ peace between us."

For a brief moment Niki merely stared at Reija, her expression unreadable. Finally, she smiled and moved off the table. "Very well, if that's how you want things to be, I will respect your decision." And with that, she brushed her hair off her shoulders and slipped off the desk. Turning away, she paused for a moment and looked over her shoulders. "However, my offer still remains, _if_ you decide to change your mind."

* * *

"Hmm, what should I do? Trish hasn't been answering my calls, and Suzuki's sick." 

Reija watched Yumi consume her hot fudge sundae with a sullen look. Not even the chocolate fudge could cheer her up.

"How are we ever going to have this play ready in two months? AT this rate, we'll _never_ get any practice," Yumi said mournfully, playing with her spoon.

Reija sat uncomfortably in her seat, tapping the table with her finger. Yumi did not make sense to her. Why was such a girl wasting her time on such petty talk?

"Is Trish ill as well?" Reija finally asked.

Yumi shrugged. "I don't know. That girl's disappeared now and then. She hasn't been returning my calls, so who knows when she'll come back," she replied.

That did not bode well for Reija. Immediately her suspicions were raised.

"Why does she disappear once in a while?" the Kage asked curiously.

"Who knows," came the reply. "Trish is a weird one. I've known her all my life but I don't know anything about her. All I know is that when she freaks out for one moment, she'll be gone for a few days. And when she comes back, she'll be perfectly fine, as if nothing happened."

Reija did _not_ like what she was hearing. Rising up from her chair, she gave a hasty goodbye to Yumi and was out of the café in no time. She had to call Suzuki. She had to reach him somehow.

Reija stopped in her tracks and looked up at the cloudy sky. _But how?_ she thought, scowling slightly. She didn't have a phone and she clearly did not know his phone number. Plus, Yumi had dragged her into the city, insisting that it would be "good" for the Kage.

_I'll just have to ask Yumi then,_ Reija thought, trekking back into the café. But as she moved to turn, a familiar figure caught her eye, calling her full attention at once.

"You really _are_ useless," Miki growled, leaning against his motorcycle.

Reija fixed her amber gaze on the Shadow and tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing here?" she asked in her usual, wispy tone.

Miki tossed Reija a helmet and sighed. "You want to see Suzuki, right?"

"And I'm supposed to trust you?" Reija asked, raising an eyebrow. Catching the helmet with one hand, she gazed into the Shadow's crystal blue eyes and held her ground.

"Do you really think I'd kill you right now?"

With a sigh, Reija seated herself behind Miki on his motorcycle and fastened the helmet on her head. "Why are you taking me to him?" she asked quietly as Miki revved up the engine.

"How incommodious. Stop asking me questions and hold on tight," he grumbled irritably.

Reija sighed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Miki's waist. Suddenly she felt lightheaded. She could smell the sweet aroma of caramel once again.

"Hitsuzen said you'd become something," Miki said unexpectedly as he slipped past the traffic. "I don't see anything becoming of you."

"Hitsuzen…" Reija felt her lips tingle with a burning sensation. "Hitsuzen was a fool."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, sorry for the delay, guys. My comptuer's been a bitch. Damn filter. For some reason, I couldn't update any of my fics becuase of my stupid computer. Ugh. Can't wait till I get my own laptop. Anyway, please **RnR**! 


	9. A Twin Encounter

**Chapter 9**

**A Twin Encounter**

Hitsuzen had been a renowned general in the Shadow Realm. Notorious for his ruthlessness and love of carnage, he struck fear among the Vampires. But among the Shadows, Hitsuzen was revered as a god; the Vampire Slayer. He was destined to eliminate the Vampires from the face of the earth. With Hitsuzen's very presence the Shadows grew strong and bold, enslaving humanity to do their bidding.

But it was in his downfall that brought the cold stab of realization to the Shadow Realm. Soon they were forced back into a shaky existence, most living solitary lives in hiding. The Shadows became a hunted race. They were powerless in the Kage's wake.

"There is a shaky truce between your world and mine," Miki said after 20 minutes of silence.

Reija blinked and regained her senses. Startled at the Shadow's revelation, she asked, "Truce?"

"Not so sharp with current events, huh?" Miki scoffed at the Kage's ignorance. "The Vampires and Shadows have come to an agreement. A shaky pact, but a truce nonetheless. Shadows are not to harm the mortals or retaliate against vampire laws in exchange for our survival." His electric blue eyes moved to the mirror.

Reija felt a shiver as Miki's reflection burned through her soul. "As it should be," she said quietly.

"Your Awakening has ensured that, of course," came the cool reply. "Only the Kage can 'maintain' the balance. You are a dangerous asset to both sides."

"I was destined to seal the Shadows. That is all I care about."

"And what do _you_ know about destiny? You're Hiden's little toy. When he tires of you, he will dispose of you," Miki replied emotionlessly, winding through the narrow streets.

Reija's grip tightened on the Shadow's waist. "Concerned?"

"Don't be mistaken. My concern is for the Shadows' survival. I don't care for you." And with that, silence fell on the two for the remainder of the trip.

Reija sat motionless on the motorcycle with no intention of having anything to do with such a rude Shadow. She wanted no part in anymore of his incessant hostility.

Throughout the rest of the trip, there were no attempts to break the uncomfortable silence. It was only when Miki pulled over to a familiar picket fence that Reija breathed a sigh of relief.

Miki moved off his motorcycle and pushed against the fence, striding over to the door. He then twisted the knob and proceeded to enter Suzuki's house uninvited.

Reija stood behind him hesitantly as Miki slipped inside the house quietly. She had a bad feeling about what was to come. "You know it's rude to just barge in this way, right?"

There was no reply.

With a sigh, Reija clasped one hand around her locket and followed Miki into the house, closing the door behind her.

It was cold inside Suzuki's house, not to mention dark. All the windows were shut with the curtains drawn over them. The house seemed abandoned for some reason, except for the dull humming of the walls.

_Guess it's not abandoned after all,_ Reija thought, placing her hand against the wall. There was a powerful aura pulsing through the walls. They were not alone.

"You feel it, don't you?" Miki asked quietly, moving his hand against the wall as he walked on ahead. "Such power."

Reija's eyes flashed crimson for a split second as she scanned the empty house. "I feel it." She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, trying to focus. "It's difficult to identify the source." She shifted her gaze over to Miki. "What is it?"

Miki looked over his shoulder and smirked. "An entity more powerful than you can ever imagine."

A scowl crossed Reija's face. Heading over to the stairs to Suzuki's room, she took a step forward and looked up. "Where is Suzuki?"

"That isn't wise. You aren't ready."

Reija ignored the Shadow and continued her way up the stairs. Was Suzuki in danger? She didn't know. All she knew for sure was that the humming grew stronger with every step she took. Soon the sound filled her head, making her dizzy.

Reija leaned against the wall for a brief moment, taking a deep breath. No good. She couldn't breathe. She was choking.

_"Reija! Stop!"_

_"Do not be foolish, Kage!"_

The voices pounded into her head like a sledgehammer. Within seconds she collapsed, the aura overwhelming her.

Suddenly a door opened, and Trish stepped out of it, shooting Reija a curious look. "What are you two doing here?"

* * *

"I could kill her right now if I wanted to."

"Nobody's stopping you."

"Is she really what we need? A vampire's help? It makes my stomach turn. Since when have they ever done anything right?"

"We need her if we wish to survive."

There were voices surrounding Reija as she stirred back to consciousness. As she regained her senses, she soon realized the voices were not coming from her head.

"Well look who's finally awake."

Blurred faces swam into view. It took a moment before Reija recognized Niki's mocking look.

The Shadow held her usual cruel grin as she looked down at the Kage. "You're making a habit out of fainting, Kage. It's quite unbecoming for someone of your calibur."

Reija said nothing as she sat up slowly. Glancing around her surroundings, she noticed trees everywhere. She was in the forest with only Niki and Miki present!

_Just my luck._

Miki was leaning against a tree as Reija met his gaze. "Don't look at me that way. I _did_ warn you about not going up there."

Reija sighed and rose up to her feet, brushing leaves away from her clothes. "So why did you bring me there?" she grumbled, annoyed.

"To show you what you will be up against when the time comes," came the dry reply. "As you can see, you've got a long way to go."

Reija scowled, puzzled by his words. "And _what_ exactly am I supposed to be fighting against?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. "What is so powerful in Suzuki's house? There is no way a Shadow can channel so much energy without upsetting the balance of three realms. With enough power, it could kill both Shadows and vampires alike, not to mention mortals."

Niki's eyes danced with amusement. "I'm afraid we're upsetting her, brother. Shall we brace ourselves?" She laughed gleefully and clapped her hands together. "Sealing us will do you no good, Kage. We are not here to quarrel with you."

"Then what do you want with me?" Reija asked, fighting to keep her temper at bay. Somehow, only Shadows seemed to bring out the worst of her.

"To strike a proposition," Niki replied. "One that might do both our kinds a favor."

"Enlighten me," Reija said reluctantly, not in the mood to pick a fight.

Niki's smile widened triumphantly as she leaned a hand on her hip. "Good. Now that we have your full attention…"

"There is a Shadow that has been sealed within this town for centuries. During the war, the Shadows sealed their trump card where the vampires could not detect. This Shadow's power, if unleashed, could throw both realms into chaos, using this world as a beaker for its power," Miki explained, his eyes never leaving the Kage.

"The Shadow was to be used as a last resort to destroy the vampires," Niki added. "But after the fall of Hitsuzen, the Shadows abandoned their trump card, and have kept it hidden for years with no intention of using it."

Reija's eyes flashed crimson for a brief moment. She did not like what she was hearing. "Why did the Shadows abandon such a plan?" she asked curiously, unable to contain her interest.

"Ah, now _that's_ the question," Niki replied, flashing pearly white teeth. "You see, Hitsuzen was the only one powerful enough to contain the Shadow, keeping it dormant all these years. Once he was sealed, the risk of unleashing it was too great. No Shadow after Hitsuzen could control such a monster."

Reija looked skeptical. "It couldn't possibly be a Shadow. Hitsuzen has been sealed for all these years. Even a Shadow of his caliber would have had to lose his powers by now. This dormant Shadow you speak of cannot exist without Hitsuzen's power."

"Then what do you suppose it is?" Niki challenged, folding her arms over her chest now. "We, too, are Shadows in a lost war. Even now we feel our realm tremble at its power. It is awakening. When it does so, not even a Kage will be capable of sealing it."

Reija couldn't believe it. There was no proof other than the words of Shadows and a powerful aura in Suzuki's house. What if it was a trap?

"If it were a Shadow," Reija said slowly, careful of what she said, "I would be sure of it by now. The presence I felt was indeed powerful, but could not have been Shadow. If what you say is true, then why have the vampires not said a word about this?"

The twin Shadows exchanged looks and both gave identical smirks. "That is because the vampires deny its existence," Niki answered smugly. She sounded triumphant over the vampires' ignorance. "However, for your case, you may not sense it immediately because your powers only sense mature Shadows." Her emerald eyes were sparkling now. "Tell me, Kage. Have you ever sealed a newborn Shadow?"

It was a question Reija had not expected. As much as she hated to admit it, Niki was right. She had only sealed grown Shadows.

Miki caught Reija's hesitant look and leaned his back against a tree. "Do you have any idea how a Shadow is born?"

"The blood of a vampire thrown in a pit of rotting corpses and then burned. The more vampires and mortals sacrificed, the more powerful a Shadow becomes," Reija replied quietly. It was a terrible deed, requiring the death of many. It was no wonder the Shadows had grown scarce in number. Aside from the fact that Reija had hunted them down almost to extinction, it was difficult to attain vampire blood, especially under Hiden's rule.

Niki tossed her head back and laughed, leaning against a tree for support. "Do you realize how many vampires the Shadows had to kill in order to bring Hitsuzen into existence?"

Reija clenched her fists angrily. "Hundreds…"

"Thousands," Niki replied, beaming with pride. Her full, pink lips curved into a cruel smile. "Vampire blood is difficult to come by. But with the war, it became easy. Vampires dropped like flies in an instant. Hitsuzen grew strong from all this carnage, and with every vampire he slew, he absorbed them. Changed them. Made them his own. He was unstoppable." Her emerald eyes held a piercing glow. It was frightening.

"Until he was vanquished by a runt like you," Miki cut in bitterly. "A mere _child_." His tone held not an ounce of pride or enthusiasm, unlike his twin's. Walking over to Reija, he snarled, "Even the mightiest of vampires fell at Hitsuzen's presence. Your _pathetic_ king nearly died if it wasn't for his meddling queen to protect him. Even _she_ weakened greatly under Hitsuzen's power."

Reija refused to gaze into his piercing, ice blue eyes. Saying nothing, she stood her ground, forcing herself to remain numb.

Miki's face was now inches away from hers. "So how did _you_ manage to seal him?"

A blinding light flashed before Reija's eyes for a split second. Shaking her head, she muttered quietly, "I don't know how I did it."

It was then that Miki moved away, a disgusted look on his face. "Of course you don't," he remarked coldly. "So what makes you _think_ that you are ready to face what is to come?"

Finally, Reija looked up, her fists shaking with rage. "What are you trying to say? Are you saying that your kind is _willing_ to begin another war against the vampires? Do you wish to bring Hitsuzen back from the darkness he was sent to?" she demanded firmly, her wispy tone gone.

It was Niki's turn to scowl. Moving away from the tree she was leaning against, she strode over to Reija and bared her pearly white teeth. "_We _have no intention of setting Hitsuzen free. There are so very few of us Shadows left in this world. _We_ do not wish to begin a war," she snarled, her beautiful face twisted into a monstrous look.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind began to blow fiercely towards Reija. Digging her heels firmly on the ground, she whipped a card out of thin air and held it up towards her face. Widening her eyes, it soon caught fire, and she threw it against the wind.

The wind relented for a moment and then parted to Reija's sides, missing her as it cut through the trees behind her.

Miki stood motionless as the flaming card shot towards him. But before it could reach him, a barrier formed around him, and the card turned to ashes, scattering into the wind.

Reija stood her ground and whipped out another card, this time throwing it to her side.

Whirling through the air, it burst into flames and then shattered as Niki held up a fan to shield herself. Closing her fan, Niki smirked and pulled out a second fan in her right hand. Quickly, she flipped both fans open and threw them at Reija, as if they were Frisbees.

Reija sidestepped to her left and then quickly to her right, dodging both fans before they could tear her into pieces. Behind her, she could hear the fans slice through the trees before whirling back into Niki's outstretched hands.

Catching both her weapons with ease, Niki closed them in one swift movement and grinned once again. "You're fast," she remarked, opening her fans once again. "Good." And without warning, she swung her fans like two swords and moved with inhuman speed towards Reija.

Reija had no time to counter Niki's sudden attack. Niki was as agile as a cat. Reija knew she would have to dodge her blows before attempting to attack back. Quickly, she searched for an opening.

Flipping backwards, Reija held her arms out to her side. Sharp talons soon emerged in place of fingernails. Soon they were on fire. Wordlessly, Reija lunged at Niki's face, but was blocked by the Shadow's fans. Feeling a force push her back, Reija grit her teeth and willed her power to subdue Niki's magic.

Niki gasped, slightly thrown off by Reija's power. Still, she continued to press on, pushing against both Reija's powers and talons.

Suddenly, the smell of caramel drifted into the air, and Reija's eyes widened. Losing her concentration, she gasped and was thrown back against a tree…hard!

Reija yelped in pain and ducked just in time before Niki's leg swung fiercely against the tree, creating a dent nearly five inches thick. Scolding herself for being distracted, she rolled to her side and avoided Niki's swinging fan. She was feeling lightheaded once again, as if her powers were being drained. What was happening?

"Allow me to do you a favor, Kage!" Niki exclaimed in delight, raising her fans high into the air, ready to strike.

"Enough!"

Reija, who had been anticipating Niki's deadly blow, suddenly looked up and gasped. He would keep his word after all!

"Nataku!"

Niki shut her fans immediately and gasped, her eyes bulging with a mixture of disdain and shock. Even Miki held a surprised look in his eyes, his stony look completely gone.

"Nicolette," the Shadow Guardian said quietly, staring intently at the beautiful Shadow.

"So the outcast has finally returned," Miki spoke up quietly, his voice a low rumble. "Welcome back."

The crazed grin on Niki's face immediately vanished, replaced by an enraged look. "You!" she snarled in a dangerous whisper. "You dare to come back and interrupt in Shadow affairs? How dare you show your face here!"

"You are not to harm the Kage under my charge," Nataku said firmly, unperturbed by Niki's sudden change of attitude. "You are not to meddle with her."

Emerald eyes were blazing with rage. "Since when has the Great Nataku, Wielder of Obsidian, bowed down to vampires? You shame us."

"Shame has nothing to do with your anger, Nicolette," came the cool reply. "I know that as well as you." And with that, he moved past the Shadow Twins and plucked Reija off the ground with great ease. "You have had enough fun for one day," he snarled in Reija's ear before he dragged her off deeper into the forest.

Reija pulled her arm away from Nataku's grip and glared at the Shadow Twins. "I _will_ seal you." And with that, she and Nataku were gone.

"All in due time, my beautiful Kage."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hate my computer. Stupid retarded filter...grumble grumble...It's sooooo hard for me to upload my fics now. I gotta keep using someone else's computer or laptop or something. What a pain. 


	10. The Return Home

**Chapter 10 **

**The Return Home**

Nataku threw Reija into the house roughly and slammed the door behind him. He was fuming. "You really _are _reckless!" he growled, his eyes blazing with fury. "Why do you insist on putting your life, or what little of it, in danger? Is it simply a habit of yours? Tell me, do you _enjoy_ being in danger?"

Reija rubbed her wrist and rose up from the floor. "I don't recall asking you for your concern," she pointed out with great indifference. "Or is because you are bound to me that you _pretend_ to care?"

That rubbed the Shadow Guardian the wrong way.

Throwing Reija against the wall, Nataku pinned her shoulder with one hand and glared at her angrily. "No creature, whether it be vampire, Shadow, _or_ mortal shall _ever_ control me. _I_ choose who I want to save, and who I want to destroy. I am bound to no one, and I will serve whoever I please. My _purpose_ is none of your concern." And with that, he released her.

Reija's look softened and lowered her head, avoiding Nataku's furious gaze. "Then I am sorry for not giving you my trust."

"You are not the only one with a past, Kage," Nataku said quietly before turning his back towards Reija. "Know this: not all Shadows are evil." And with that, he swept his cloak behind him and moved past the Kage. Within seconds, he was gone.

Reija stood where she was and sighed, shaking her head. She was confused now. Ever since her arrival to the strange town, she was nothing but confused. Now, nothing seemed to make sense. Suddenly sealing Shadows was not such a straightforward task as she had thought long ago.

Reija moved into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for a bowl or basin large enough to fit at least several cups of water. As she tore a few cupboard covers off their rusty hinges, she finally found a dusty fruit bowl the size of a bowling ball. Pulling it off the shelf, Reija noticed the bowl was made of black crystal and had two snakes coiled around a sword. Both snakes were pierced together by the sword, and at the very center was a circle.

"I know this emblem…"

The fluttering of wings sounded inside the room, followed by a soft plop against Reija's shoulder.

"Riine, you're just in time," Reija said, carrying the bowl towards the table. Pulling a chair over, Reija sat and placed the bowl in front of her. "I need you now, Riine."

"Reija, this is forbidden! You can't cross over until it's completely dark!" the creature protested.

"Please, Riine," the Kage said quietly. "I need to speak with him. I must."

Riine sighed reluctantly and flew over to the bowl. Perching itself on the bowl's edge, it groaned and appeared to be making a face. "Reija, this really isn't a good idea. You will only bring more harm by doing this!" it protested.

But Reija was not to be swayed. Ignoring her pet's protests, she held her left arm over the bowl. With her right hand, she unsheathed the claws and sliced her wrist open, drawing dark blood. Unflinchingly, she allowed her blood to pour out of her wrist and into the black bowl.

Riine's eyes widened, and it began to chant in a language only vampires and Shadows understood. Soon the blood in the bowl began to swirl. Slowly at first, but it soon gained momentum with each passing second.

Reija stared unblinkingly into the swirling blood, clearing her mind completely. Soon she could hear the roar of wind rushing into her ears, drowning out all other noises, even Riine's chanting. Her surroundings were dissolving, thrashing about in a raging whirlwind that surrounded Reija, the bowl, and Riine. But Reija remained perfectly still, her gaze firmly transfixed on the pool of swirling blood.

Suddenly a thunderous voice boomed angrily into Reija's ears. "Who dares defy the Vampire Law?" The voice was coming from Riine, but it was not its voice.

"It is I, the Kage Reija," she said firmly, her voice emanating with power. "I wish an audience with the great Vampire King Hiden. It is of an urgent matter."

"He is not to be disturbed at this hour!"

Reija had expected the answer and widened her eyes. A raging gust of wind suddenly began to push against the whirlwind. "I am the Kage Reija. I wait for no one, whether it be the king himself." Her voice echoed powerfully, shaking the bowl fiercely. "Let me pass."

The bowl shook so violently that the blood shot up into the air, forming a passageway.

"Riine! Now!"

Riine jumped off the bowl's rim and darted into the passageway, widening it greatly. In an instant, the whirlwind disappeared and Reija was now surrounded completely in darkness. She had crossed over.

All was still now. The darkness had seen to that.

Reija rose up from her chair and walked around the table, over to where the kitchen wall used to be. With her finger, she traced a rose in midair and whistled. Soon, a crimson outline of the rose emerged, and a doorway suddenly appeared.

"The Kage Reija," Riine announced, landing onto Reija's shoulder.

The door swung open, allowing Reija to enter at last. As she stepped completely into the doorway, the door shut behind her, and she found herself at the very heart of the vampire world.

Reija glanced around her all too familiar surroundings, missing the towering, gothic structures of castles and statues. No other place in the world exuded such beautiful gothic architecture.

Making her way to the town square, she found herself looking up at a gigantic statue at the very center. It was a monument of a headless angel, its wings spread out over the town as if shielding it from harm. One wing was fully in tact while the other was chipped and broken. The angel was holding a bloody sword in one hand while the other hand was holding a head. It was unclear whether the head belonged to an opponent or if it was its own head. At the very bottom of the statue, the hem was stained with blood. It was a bone-chilling sight.

"_The Kage_," Reija whispered, kneeling before the state in reverence. She loved this statue.

Riine bowed its head in reverence as well as it spotted the statue.

Before departing for the palace, Reija uttered a silent prayer and pressed her bloody wrist against _The Kage_, smearing the feet with her blood. Afterwards, she rose up and headed for the palace, crossing the gigantic bridge leading towards it and pushing open the giant doors with ease.

Music suddenly greeted her as she entered the palace. It was a dark, melancholic melody, echoing throughout the palace walls, beckoning any new arrivals to come forward.

Footsteps approached.

"Well, well, well. Look who has finally come home," a deep voice echoed throughout the foyer, the footsteps drawing near.

Reija stood where she was, the corners of her mouth curving into a smile. "Kagami," she said softly, greeting the handsome vampire before her.

"Still as quiet as ever," the vampire noted, grinning handsomely. He ruffled the Kage's hair and then gestured over to the grand staircase leading up to the throne room. "I take it you're not exactly on vacation."

Reija nodded apologetically. "Just business, as usual," she replied, following Kagami up the stairs quickly.

Kagami chuckled and swept his long, blonde hair back away from his face. "Of course," he agreed, nodding his head. "It's well known in the Underworld that our current Kage is all work and no play."

At this, Reija couldn't help but grin. "As it should be," she retorted, passing a set of columns on the way to the stairs. As she made it past the third column, she caught a glimpse of flaming red hair curled to perfection. But as she turned to glance at the column, she found no one behind it.

"I must say, you come at a very unusual time, Reija. You know it's Vampire–"

Reija held up a hand to interrupt him. "Yes, Riine lectured me before."

Kagami sighed. "Well there is no stopping you when you've made a decision."

The two vampires made their way up the grand staircase, both falling silent for a brief moment. Glancing over at the vampire, Reija wondered if he knew anything of what the Shadows had spoken of.

"Kagami," she finally said as she and the vampire headed up the stairs.

The vampire glanced at her and gave her a quizzical look. "What is it?"

Reija hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to phrase her question. "Have you…felt or seen anything unusual with the Shadow Realm lately?" she finally asked.

"I've kept a very close eye on the Shadows ever since your Awakening," Kagami replied calmly. "They are in a state of unrest. Their loyalties are divided. They are waging war amongst their own kin."

"How did you come by this?" Reija asked, clearly puzzled. The Shadows were divided. What good would waging a war against themselves do? It didn't make any sense.

"Shadow diplomats keep us informed," Kagami explained. "They are required to report frequently on their business, but I'm quite sure they leave out as much truth as they can afford to." He halted for a moment and stopped the Kage in her tracks. "Listen, Reija, what is it that you _really_ have in mind?"

Reija clutched at her locket and looked up into Kagami's crimson eyes. "I feel that the Shadows are up to something. Something that could affect both worlds and the mortal world as well." She paused for a moment, allowing the idea so sink in. "I believe they are afraid of something."

* * *

Hiden was not a merciful man. In fact, he wasn't a man at all, rather _the_ Vampire King. In his youth, he had been the most ravenous and blood-thirsty of all vampires, feasting on any mortal foolish enough to cross his path. His specialty, of course, was women, especially virgins. With his ethereal features of such beauty, women, and even men, found him irresistible. Hiden was notorious for bedding his prey, often deflowering unsuspecting victims. But Hiden's victims always loved him even when he sucked the life out of them. It was his way. He captured their souls and made them his, never returning his love or affection. 

"Do you sense her?" Hiden asked softly, turning towards a goddess like creature sitting at the drawing table.

Crimson eyes looked up, framed in long, ebony hair cascading down dainty shoulders. Crimson lips parted upon ivory skin, curling into a subtle smile. In an instant, pearly, vampiric teeth flashed into view. "The Kage."

Sarunai, the Vampire king's beloved queen and most beautiful of all vampires, was the only entity to ever capture the ferocious Hiden's black heart. A rival vampire, Sarunai was just as ruthless as her king, seducing both men and women to succumb to her beauty and charms. She was both fierce and poised, almost like a walking paradox. It was her very nature that captured the Vampire king's heart and claimed her as his. But in reality, it was Sarunai who had Hiden wrapped around her fingers.

Beautiful ivory locks of hair tumbled down Hiden's face as he bent over to gaze at his beautiful queen. "She is drawing near. Shall we prepare?"

"No need," Sarunai replied, setting her quill down. "Kagami is with her at the door. They are entering."

Just as Sarunai had said, the door creaked open, allowing Kagami and Reija to step inside the king and queen's private quarters.

"Majesties, the Kage has requested an audience with you. If you grant–"

Hiden's crimson eyes glowed with amusement. "No need for formalities with this one, Kagami. She _is_, after all, our little savior," he said, waving his hand slowly to silence the vampire general. Wordlessly, he motioned for the Kage to approach and looked her over quietly.

Reija gave a deep bow before her king and lowered her head as a sign of respect. "Your majesty."

The vampire king grew amused. "Speak, Kage. Or shall I call you…_Reija_ if you please?" he asked, his lips forming into a smile.

Dark eyes looked up quickly, followed by a flicker of crimson. "You may call me whatever you wish, my king. I care not for titles." And with that, Reija rose up and looked into Hiden's eyes.

Sarunai tilted her head to the side slightly, her face remaining blank. Only her crimson eyes held a flicker of thought. "It appears you come with urgent news, otherwise you would have waited till nightfall in the mortal realm. Tell me, have you come with news, Kage? Or is it a request you seek?" she asked, her look all knowing.

"A little bit of both, I'm afraid," Reija answered, clasping her hands behind her back. She paused and took a deep breath, thinking of what to say.

"You are troubled, Kage. I sense much turmoil in your mind," Sarunai said quietly.

Reija sighed and licked her lips nervously. The queen made her nervous. "I have lost sight of my duties, my queen. I find myself lost now. The Shadows have been plaguing me, toying with my mind. They believe that something terrible is about to be unleashed into the mortal realm, causing much havoc within both Shadow and Vampire realms," she explained, her tone emitting a subtle hint of concern.

"We have known for some time now that the Shadows have been up to something. But I am afraid that not all Shadows are our problem anymore. They are divided," Hiden replied, his expression unreadable. "Their auras are growing weaker. It is evident that they have something to fear and respect."

Reija squeezed her hands together and fought to remain calm and composed. "Then you are aware of what is to come?" she asked anxiously.

Sarunai shook her head and sighed reluctantly. "Shadow minds are chaotic and troublesome, even for someone as skilled as me. It is difficult to understand what their intentions are," came her reply as she rose up from her chair. "But I see danger shattering both worlds. I have seen this for some time now, ever since the day of your Awakening."

"Then what must I do?" Reija asked, bowing her head down.

"The Shadows have called for our help. You will assist them," Hiden answered, taking his queen's hand. "It is your very birthright."

Reija stood up straight, a puzzled look on her face. "I don't understand. Why must I assist those who I have hunted down for so long? Why do request me to assist an enemy I have grown to hate?"

"A Kage's duty is to uphold the balance of all worlds, even _if_ it requires you to assist the Shadows," Sarunai answered calmly, unperturbed by Reija's question. "You were born in the mortal realm. It is your duty to watch over it."

"Then why have I been taught to despise the Shadows so?"

"You have every right to hate the Shadows, Kage. But your duty is to maintain the balance. If the balance is thrown off, no world is safe from an all-out war."

Reija balled her hands into fists. Beating her chest once with one fist, she bowed once again and lowered her head. "Then I wish to see him. I wish to see Hitsuzen."


	11. Hitsuzen of Shadows

**Chapter 11 **

**Hitsuzen of Shadows **

Ivory locks cascaded down onto the ground as Hiden moved through the darkened corridors. His movements were swift and smooth. He was like a flowing river. Everything about him was graceful, just like his queen.

Reija remained silent, her attention focused solely on Hitsuzen. As one of the most feared Shadows, Hitsuzen was a waste to kill at once. But he was dangerous, and was guarded heavily at all times. It was a thought that puzzled Reija greatly.

"My lord, why have you not killed Hitsuzen? You spare no one your mercy, yet Hitsuzen still lives," Reija finally asked as they moved down a spiral staircase.

"He is not mine to kill," the vampire king replied, flashing a grin at the Kage. "One should _always_ finish what one started, no?" And with that, he made it to the bottom step and stopped before a gigantic door made of dark, rotting wood.

Reija noticed that the beautiful gothic carvings had been etched away, replaced by claw marks. The angel statues that were placed on either side of the doors were headless and shattered.

A shiver ran down her spine. She had never been in such a place before. Not even in Hitsuzen's eternal imprisonment did she dare to come before the Doors. It was the place of damned souls, where the living lived as the walking dead, never dying but never living. All the Shadows she had sealed were dwelling within the Doors' confines. Even far away from the Vampire Realm, she could hear the Shadows' screams.

Hiden looked unflinchingly at the door and drew out a long, beautiful dagger. Holding it up to his free hand, he slit his left wrist open and wiped his blood on the dagger's face. He then turned to face Reija.

Reija took a deep breath and held up her right arm. Within seconds she could feel the dagger plunge into her skin and slit its way up to her wrist. Blood oozed out of her flesh once again, this time dripping down her arm. Biting her bottom lip shut, Reija wiped her blood onto the clean face of the dagger.

It was then that Hiden proceeded to murmur an incantation, moving towards the door and placing the dagger in an engraving against the old wood. Slowly, he spun the dagger in place, causing the blood to drip down the dagger's tip.

"You have half an hour before the last drop falls," Hiden said, standing before the door. "That is all the time you will need." And with that, he moved aside, allowing Reija passage into the prison.

Clutching her locket, Reija took a deep breath and slowly moved forward, forcing unnecessary thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus. Hitsuzen was dangerous even in captivity. The wrong move could put her at a disadvantage.

Moving completely into the room, the giant doors behind her closed, leaving her in total darkness. For a long time, Reija stood where she was, motionless, closing her eyes and taking as little breaths as possible.

Suddenly, there was a soft rustle, and the sound of a match striking against the wall echoed into the dark room. Soon the smell of sulfur lingered briefly into the air as a glowing candle came into view, followed by an illuminated mask.

"A visitor?" a deep voice said aloud as Reija stared intently at the mask.

Reija said nothing as light footsteps approached her.

The footsteps stopped just a few feet in front of her.

"You are strong, vampire. Oh, how your aura makes me _quiver_."

Reija clenched her fists tightly, subduing her anger. She had to stay calm. She needed Hitsuzen. Only _he_ knew what was truly going on.

Hitsuzen inhaled sharply but stood motionless, candle in hand. "How I long to tear your flesh with my claws. It would give me _such_ pleasure…"

"You don't remember me, do you, Hitsuzen?" Reija finally spoke up, her voice wispy and soft.

"That voice…"

Reija took a step forward. "That rainy night on the hill. You made me a legend, general."

Hitsuzen chuckled, cruelty reverberating in his voice. "Oh, my beautiful Kage, how can I ever forget you?" he said, his voice filled with longing. "You are the very essence of my dreams. You are all I can ever think about."

Reija moved into the light, her pale features illuminated at last. She looked beautiful in the candle's glow, like a wilting flower. "I'm touched."

Hitsuzen chuckled once again. "Why have you come, my beautiful Kage? Did you miss me? I rather hope you did."

"No," came the simple reply.

"Tsk. How disappointing. We are like lovers, my Kage. We share a very powerful bond, one that may never be broken."

Reija's eyes glowed a bright crimson. "We are not lovers, Hitsuzen. We are enemies. You mean nothing to me."

"On the contrary, my pet," Hitsuzen replied, "I mean the world to you. I gave you my kiss, the first kiss to ever fall upon your pretty lips. I have given you my most precious gift. I have given you your destiny."

"I care not for destinies. I care only for answers." Reija took another step forward and pulled a chair out of thin air. Sitting quickly, she crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest. "Let's begin."

Hitsuzen remained standing, inhaling sharply. "Such arrogance…"

Reija ignored him. "The Shadows believe that trouble is brewing. They fear something," she said, staring intently at Hitsuzen's masked face.

He laughed mirthfully. "You ask of me something I could not _possibly_ answer," he replied with glee.

"You knew of this day even before your downfall. Your kind believes in destinies and prophecies. _This_ was predestined."

"Perhaps," came his illusive response. "But even if I told you, you will not be able to escape your fate. You, of all people, should know that you are bound to your fate."

Reija's gaze hardened. "Tell me the truth. Just _what_ is going on in the mortal realm?"

"Death is coming to all mortals and vampires. Even the Shadows will fall. Only those fit to rule shall inherit what is truly theirs."

Reija tugged at her locket. "So there is going to be a war," she said softly, no longer looking at Hitsuzen. "It's going to come to this after all." She rose up from her chair and shook her head. "Then I must do what I can." And with that, she headed to where the doors had been. But before leaving, she turned back to Hitsuzen and scowled. "That night on the hill…It was no random slaughtering. Why did you kill my parents that night?"

There was a long silence before Hitsuzen spoke. "Those that defy destiny suffer a terrible fate. Your father, especially, knew that."

Reija felt her chest tighten, and she faltered for a moment. "Looks like my father and I had something in common. Both–"

Reija was immediately silenced as Hitsuzen grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, parting her mouth open with his tongue. Reija struggled to get away, trying to fight off his strength. But he had already pinned her down against the chair, his claws digging into her shoulders as he forced her down. Soon she was beginning to feel dizzy. Her senses were growing dull, and she was losing consciousness.

"I have waited for you for a long time, my beautiful Kage. Soon you will belong completely to me," Hitsuzen's voice echoed into her mind as he continued to kiss her.

Reija's eyes drooped closed as her body grew limp.

"For now I must depart from you again…" And with that, Reija blacked out.


	12. The Shadow's Kiss

**Chapter 12**

**The Shadow's Kiss**

_"Reija, what are you doing out here? It's getting cold. You could get sick!"_

_"Mama, why does papa always stand there all the time? Are we expecting guests?"_

_"Yes, lots of guests…" She smiled forcefully for a moment before turning away. "But we are never to greet them, do you understand, Reija?"_

_Reija blinked. "Mama, I–"_

_She gripped Reija's shoulders tightly. "You must never meet them, Reija. You must hide."_

_"Mama! Mama, you're hurting me!"_

_But her mother would not let go._

_"Mama–"_

"Stop!"

With a brief surge of energy, Reija jolted up to a sitting position before collapsing back on the bed. The world spun around her quickly. It was hard to tell where she was.

The smell of musty sheets and dust filled her nostrils. Immediately, she knew _exactly_ where she was.

_I'm home…_

The door creaked open as it swung forward, allowing what appeared to be Nataku to enter into the room.

He held an amused look on his face as he folded his arms over his chest. "Did you enjoy the trip back home?" he asked, leaning against her bed post.

Reija groaned as sunlight touched her pale skin. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she turned her head to the side and sighed. "Not exactly what I had in mind," she mumbled quietly. "Why am I here?"

"According to that pet of yours, your king found you in a bit of a mess while playing with your…_enemy_," Nataku replied calmly. "Apparently, you failed to return on time, so he took the liberty of getting you out."

"Marvelous," Reija replied glumly. It was a miracle she had survived. If Hiden hadn't gone back for her, who knows what would have happened.

"You play a dangerous game with your enemies, Kage," Nataku said, his eyes glowing brightly. "Your recklessness nearly cost you and your pet your lives."

"What can I say?" she grumbled, trying to get up. Peering up at the Shadow Guardian's face, she asked, "Riine?"

"He used up almost all his energy just to get you back here."

Another sigh escaped the Kage's lips as she closed her eyes. "How long have I been unconscious?"

It took a moment before Nataku gave an answer. "Several days, perhaps. I care not to keep track of the hour. It has never served me well."

_Several days…_ Reija thought, saying nothing for a long time. She hadn't felt so weak and helpless since her Awakening. It had been the same as that stormy night on the hill. The night Hitsuzen kissed her for the first time…

"Nataku…"

The Shadow Guardian looked up curiously. "Hmm?"

"…Tell me a story…" Reija whispered, feeling almost childish for requesting such a thing. "Tell me a story about the Shadow's Kiss."

Nataku chuckled and sat at the foot of Reija's bed, staring out the window. "Such a strange request…I am not fond of storytelling." He lifted the hood off his head, revealing his handsome face and thought for a moment. Finally, he turned to look at Reija's curled up form and began his tale.

"Some believe that the first kiss a person receives creates an affectionate bond…But for Shadows, the first kiss is the unbreakable contract between two Shadows, binding two souls together for all eternity. Your first kiss binds you with that Shadow even in death. Your very thoughts become one. Should a Shadow give his first kiss to someone who is not a shadow, then that Shadow can wield its power into that person, joining the soul. That is why Shadows are careful who they give their first kiss to. Among Shadows, the kiss binds two souls together equally. But for non-Shadows, the kiss brands the soul and makes that soul the Shadow's possession. That is why it is called the Shadow's Kiss. It is a dangerous thing, even for my kind, Kage."

Nataku looked down at Reija and noticed her dark eyes staring at him intently.

"Nataku?" Reija whispered looking away. "Thank you…"

Nataku smiled and rose up, moving towards the door. "We have a contract, Kage. I will keep my promise until the time comes when you no longer need me."

Again Reija looked up. "Nataku?"

Nataku stopped before the door and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, Kage?"

"Have you ever given away your Shadow's Kiss?" Reija wanted to know, unable to quell her curiosity.

Nataku's eyes widened for a moment, not expecting the question. Finally, he shook his head and opened the door. "…Our souls were too different to be bound. Duty is a terrible thing." And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Reija sighed and lay back down on her bed, staring up at nothing in particular. How cruel it was for Shadows to love. Yet, she had made Nataku's fate even crueler.

* * *

Nothing seemed to change with Reija returned to school that morning. Trish was still missing, and Suzuki was still ill. The only difference was that Suzuki was actually back in school.

"There seems to be some kind of flu going around," a congested Suzuki stated, sneezing into a tissue. "People have been getting sick lately."

Reija said nothing as she looked at Suzuki. Instinct told her that students were _not_ disappearing because of flu. There was something else causing disappearances.

Suzuki sneezed again. "First me, then Trish, and then you," he said, blowing his nose. "Then I think some other guys. I don't know."

Reija wanted to point out that mortal sicknesses could _never_ affect someone who was practically already dead, but she thought otherwise. Instead she remarked, "I get sick easily."

"Then maybe I should stay away from you from now on," Suzuki teased, winking. "I wouldn't want to get you sick again."

"I'll be fine," Reija replied, not really interested in the conversation.

Suddenly, Suzuki leaned over to her and whispered quietly in her ear. "I missed you, Reija."

Before Reija could determine whether Suzuki was being coy or not, the bell rang, and class began.

"Reija! I'm so glad you're back!" Yumi said cheerfully as the Kage entered the school auditorium. "I wanted to see if you were all right, but I had no idea how to get a hold of you."

"I don't have a phone," came the cool reply as Reija glanced around the dusty stage. When she noticed that Yumi had given her a questioning look, she added, "It's distracting."

There was a loud thump on the stage as Matt appeared with a rolled up script in his hand. "Everyone here? I want to get this rehearsal started already. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home."

Just as Matt had spoken, Suzuki ran into the room, panting for breath. "Sorry I'm late! The nurse wouldn't keep bugging me about my cold." He fished his rolled up script from his pocket and sighed. "Okay, where are we?"

"Slow down, tiger. We just got here," a voice said from across the stage.

Reija rested her eyes on beautiful Niki as she walked over to where the group was standing. She soon felt her skin prickled as she drew near.

"Where's Miki?" Yumi asked, looking behind Miki.

Suddenly, Reija found herself staring into transparent blue eyes. Miki held her gaze for a brief moment before walking over to Suzuki. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"You sound like the nurse," Suzuki grumbled. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Yumi shook her head. "Well, I guess Trish won't be here…again…so maybe we'll work on the scenes with Suzuki and Niki for now. Everyone else can get into costumes and practice their lines for now." And with that, she signaled for Reija and Miki to move off the stage.

Wordlessly, Reija moved behind the curtains, watching the scene being rehearsed. Something about Suzuki wasn't right. Despite his "cold" there seemed to be something that was different about him.

There was a soft rustle behind her, and Reija immediately knew who it was. "How long do you plan to stand there?" she asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Nothing wrong with memorizing lines," Miki replied calmly.

"I don't think lines are what you're concerned about," Reija retorted.

"You were gone for at least 3 days," Miki said, slowly approaching her from behind. "My guess is that you've gone to see an old friend."

The corners of Reija's mouth twitched into a frosty smirk. "Just feeling a little nostalgic, that's all," she answered, leaning against the wall.

"You've seen him then. Hitsuzen…"

For a long time Reija said nothing, watching Yumi direct the scene on stage. Finally, she shook her head and turned around, avoiding eye contact with the Shadow. "My cue is coming up. I should look over my lines." And with that she began to walk away.

Miki grabbed Reija's shoulders and pinned her against the wall roughly.

The scent of caramel immediately filled Reija's nostrils, making her light-headed.

"You shouldn't have gone back. You have made a mistake," Miki said softly, staring at her intently.

Reija said nothing, unable to breathe properly. She could feel his stare on her, but she refused to look up to meet his eyes.

"He will make you his."

The tone in Miki's voice shocked Reija. Was he worried? Was he worried about her?

Curious, Reija slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

Big mistake.

Her words caught in her throat, Reija found herself tilting her head up as Miki's face drew closer to hers. She couldn't stop herself – No, that was wrong – she _wouldn't_ stop herself.

"Reija!"

The moment broken, Reija gasped and quickly turned to look at Yumi coming towards her. Immediately, Miki moved away and moved back to his script before Yumi spotted him.

Reija's knees shook as she caught her breath. Regaining her composure, she turned towards Yumi and shot her a quizzical look. "Yes?"

"We're starting your scene. Let's go!"


	13. A Duel with the Princess

**Chapter 13**

**A Duel with the Princess**

The sound of running water filled the empty bathroom as the faucet twisted open. For a long moment it flowed steadily into the sink with no signs of stopping.

But hands soon submerged into the water, disrupting the steady flow. With cupped hands, Reija splashed the icy water on her face, cooling herself from the warmth of the air. For a moment her hands lingered on her face, feeling her skin cool from the heat.

_I don't understand…_

Reija placed her hand under the faucet again, deep in thought. Clear, blue eyes flashed into her mind, and she found herself shaking her head.

_I don't understand you…_

Taking a deep breath, Reija forced the incident with Miki out of her mind, trying to find some other means of occupying herself. Glancing out the window, Reija noticed that it was now dark. She should have been back home hours ago had it not been for Yumi's rehearsal.

Reija sighed and turned off the faucet, shaking her hands dry. She felt her powers regenerating again. Soon she would need to feed…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

A high-pitched scream ran out sharply throughout the building. It sounded terrified each time it rang out, growing louder and louder.

Reija's eyes flashed crimson, and she quickly sprinted out of the bathroom, running to the source of the scream. As she ran, she soon found herself in a dark hallway. Removing a long card from her pocket, it soon caught on fire and burned brightly.

She was in the art wing.

Reija scowled. She was sure the scream had come from where she was standing, but there was no one to be seen. Tilting her head up slightly, she sniffed the air. The hallway smelled of stale canvases and paint. There were no traces of Shadows anywhere. But there was a faint aroma that Reija smelled briefly. It was a scent she of all people should know in a heartbeat.

"…Blood…"

Reija smelled blood in the air. Although very faint, she knew it was there.

Taking a step forward, Reija moved towards a door, noticing that it had not been closed all the way. Pushing it open slowly, she peered inside, still holding the flaming card in her hand.

It was then that she heard stifled sobs coming from the room.

"P-please…h-help…me…"

Reija's eyes widened as she found a young woman curled up against the wall, her hand covering her neck. She was covered in dark blood and was deathly pale.

"…p-please…"

Reija leaned over the girl carefully, checking the blood. This wasn't the work of a Shadow. This was the work of a–

"Good evening, Reija."

Reija's eyes turned crimson immediately as she slowly straightened up. Extinguishing the flaming card, she turned her head to the side, catching a petite form perched comfortably on top of a file cabinet.

"Princess."

The petite figure giggled with amusement. "I've left a present for you. I thought you might be…_hungry_."

Her voice had a thick, sultry accent, soft like a cat's purr. There was no doubt about it. Only the high vampire nobility possessed such an accent.

Ignoring the crumpled girl on the floor, Reija turned fully to face the figure and grinned coldly. "You are too kind, princess. But I would rather have you tell me what you're doing here," she replied, trying to remain as respectful as possible.

"Oh, you left in _such_ a hurry. We never got a chance to talk. Is that how you treat an old friend?"

Reja chose not to answer the question. Instead, she folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Does your father know you're here?"

There was a soft thump against the floor and heels clicked onto the tiles. Stepping into the silver moonlight, her ivory skin glowed eerily. Round, almond shaped crimson eyes scowled, framed by tresses of curly red hair tied in pigtails. Under the light of the moon, she was a magnificent creature to behold even with the stains of blood marring her full red lips.

"My father doesn't own me, Reija. I'll have you know that I do whatever I please," the vampire princess said firmly, standing before Reija. Up close, she was several inches shorter than the Kage.

Reija kept her cool as she felt the princess's temper rise. "Your father would not approve of this, princess. Crossing worlds is forbidden unless authorized by your father."

"I care not for my father's temper. I am of age, and I will do whatever I please," the vampire replied, placing her hands on her petite hips.

A sigh escaped Reija's lips as she shook her head in disapproval. "Let me get to the point, princess. Though you may not care of what your father wants, I certainly would rather have you return back to the realm."

"Always the grumpy one, Reija." Long nails clicked together ominously.

"Princess, I will have to beg your leave. If you wish to do as you please, then do not cross me." And with that, Reija looked away, turning her attention back to the wounded girl. Crouching over to her, she helped her up and proceeded to walk her out of the room.

Suddenly, a hand clawed at Reija's shoulder, throwing Reija to the side in one quick movement.

"I haven't given you my leave yet, Kage," the vampires hissed dangerously.

Slamming against a file cabinet, Reija gasped and shot the princess a murderous glare. The princess may be daddy's little girl, but in the mortal realm, the Kage called the shots. Wiping the blood off her lips, Reija stood up and unsheathed her claws. "You don't want to make me angry, princess." And with that she charged, launching her talons out at the vampire.

The princess gave her a cold smile. "That's better." And with that, blocked Reija's attack with her talons and flipped backwards, landing with feline grace on top of a table littered with ceramic pots.

Reija kicked several ceramic pots at the princess, swinging her legs over the table and landing onto its smooth surface. Quickly, she slashed her claws at the princess, nipping a few curls with three swipes.

The princess gasped as she slid across the table. Clutching her trimmed hair, her beautiful face twisted into an ugly look as she slapped her hands onto the table. She quickly flipped onto her feet and swung her leg, kicking Reija's chest.

Reija gasped, feeling her diaphragm forcing the air out of her mouth. Flying back from the impact of the vampire's kick, she braced herself from the collision. As she reached the wall, she pushed her legs against it, springing herself back at the princess, a flaming card in hand.

"Ugh!" Shielding her face as Reija hurled the card at her, the princess grew distracted and did not see Reija's incoming blow.

With inhuman speed, Reija grabbed a hold of one of the princess's pigtails and yanked on it as hard as she could, hurling her against a shelf filled with student made ceramics. In an instant, the shelf came down with the ceramics tumbling onto the floor and onto the princess.

She was down.

Reija panted for breath and stared at the heap of broken ceramic and wood, waiting for the princess's next move. But the princess was motionless underneath the broken shelf. With a sigh, Reija tore her gaze away from the mess and once again turned her attention back to the wounded student. By then the girl was already out cold.

Footsteps approached the room.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" a voice echoed out, coming from the hallway.

It was then that Reija began to panic. _Suzuki!_ she thought, shooting a glance at the door and dashing towards it. Quickly, she threw her hands out before her and tried to slam the door shut before Suzuki spotted her.

BAM!

Out of nowhere, a powerful force knocked Reija against her, sending her flying to the window. Yelping in shock, Reija could feel talon sink into her skin. It was the princess!

"Die!"

With a loud crash, the glass shattered from the collision, and both vampires flew out of the third story window. Soon they were pummeled into the ground, landing with a sickening crunch.

Reija felt her head slam against the pavement, seeing a flash of stars as she gasped in pain. She could taste blood in the back of her mouth now. She could feel her bones snap painfully from the impact. If she had been a mere mortal, she would have probably been dead once she hit the ground.

"What's going on?"

The princess moved away from Reija as she felt Reija's leg slam against her. Despite her injuries, she managed to stand upright. "Since when did you start to care about these puny mortals?" she growled, ignoring the confused screams in the background. "They mean nothing to us, and yet you protect them as if you were one of them."

Wincing from the pain, Reija slowly rose up to her feet and took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving the princess. "Don't insult me, princess. You know as well as I do that these mortals are essential to our survival," she snared, her usual quiet tone vanishing.

The princess curled her lips into a furious pout. "This isn't over yet, Reija. You haven't won yet." And with that, she turned away and vanished into the night before any onlookers spotted her.

Once the princess was gone completely, Reija staggered over to a tree, clutching her ribs. She must have broken them from the fall. Even when 'dead,' she could still feel the searing pain running through her body.

"Reija? Is that you?" It was Yumi, followed by Matt and Niki.

While running over to Reija, Matt felt his heels crunch against broken glass, causing him to halt abruptly. "What happened here?" he asked aloud, looking at the broken window shards.

Reija said nothing as she waited for the pain in her body to subside. It was lucky for her that she healed quickly.

Matt continued to inspect the shards, taking a closer look at one in particular. "Is this…blood?"

Worried, Yumi rushed over to her boyfriend and inspected the shards as well.

With both mortals completely distracted, Niki was left to approach Reija in private. Standing just inches away from the Kage, Niki noticed the blood rolling down the side of Reija's head. "You're hurt," she said quietly so only Reija could hear. "I take it that that's your blood on those shards."

"Mine and someone else's," Reija replied with a nod.

"Whose?"

When Reija did not reply, Niki raised an eyebrow and ushered her behind the tree, hiding her completely from Matt and Yumi's sight. Looking over her shoulder, she announced, "Reija and I will report this to the police." And with that, she moved away, turning to look back at Reija. "This is worse than I thought. Come on."

Although unwilling to trust the Shadow, Reija was in no shape to start another conflict, especially when she was still recovering from her duel just a few minutes ago.

Niki led Reija to the back of the school and eased her onto a bench. For once, she held a scowl on her face, her usual cruel expression gone. "Michriel was right about you," she said quietly. "You always seem to look for trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in a really long time. I keep forgetting that I posted this fic up here, too. Anyway, you can actually read most of the story in fictionpress. I tend to update the story there more often than I do here. 


	14. A Reason to Protect

**Chapter 14**

**A Reason to Protect**

Reija winced as she snapped her bones back in place, gritting her teeth tightly to prevent herself from crying out in pain. Turning to look at Niki, she asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

Niki raised an eyebrow and gave Reija a brazen look. "Quite frankly, _you_ are not my problem anymore. There are bigger matters the Shadows must attend to. The vampires are no longer a priority among the Shadows. Perhaps you should take that into consideration as well."

"You choose to protect these…mortals?" Reija asked quietly, wondering if Niki had other hidden agendas in mind.

A smirk rose up to her lips as she brushed her hair off her shoulders. "Mortals are fragile things. They can die so easily, they've become quite a bore to hunt. Their existence is so futile, so tragic. I find it quite enjoyable sustaining what little happiness they have acquired in their meager lives. After all…" her eyes gave off an eerie glow as she stared intently at Reija. "…everyone deserves happiness even in the smallest measure."

"A Shadow protecting mortals?" Reija asked skeptically, unwilling to believe a word of it.

Niki gave an amused sighed and tilted her head back to look up at the night sky. "And you, Kage? What do _you_ long to protect?"

Reija had not anticipated such a question. Unable to answer, she shook her head and glanced up at the sky. "There's nothing I want to protect…A Kage knows only her duty."

"What a sad life you must lead. To have such power with no will to use it even for your own pleasure…" And with that, she rose up from the bench and moved to face Reija. "Your fate will be the saddest of all."

"I don't care what happens to me. As long as I get the job done," Reija whispered quietly, her eyes changing back to their normal color.

"A true altruist. It's no wonder the vampires love you," Niki said, an amused look rising to her cold eyes. With one more flick of her hair, she turned her back to Reija and headed towards the school's back entrance, dissolving into the shadows. Within seconds, she was inside the locked building, not giving the Kage a second glance.

* * *

Reija rushed into her run down home and bolted up the stairs. Passing through the hallway, she opened the door to the study and entered quickly.

The room was empty when she entered. Just like the first time she had set foot inside the room, the fireplace was burning brightly. Before it, the old rocking chair began to sway back and forth in a rhythmic beat, as if someone were perched on it.

Reija quickly eyed the shadows cast by the dancing flames, feeling uneasy at the sight. Slipping completely inside the room, she closed the door behind her and placed her fingertip on the rocking chair.

"Nataku."

There was no reply.

Reija called again, gripping the rocking chair and held it still.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew into the room, nearly extinguishing the burning hearth. But as quickly as it had come, the wind soon died down, replaced by a gentle breeze. A warm hand rested on top of Reija's hand firmly as a dark cloak emerged behind her.

"You summoned for me?"

Reija moved her hand away from Nataku's touch and shot her guardian a venomous look. "Where were you?" she demanded, glaring impatiently at his concealed face.

Nataku moved past Reija and seated himself on the rocking chair. "Resting. You are tiring to watch over."

"Me?" Reija demanded, scowling. "Where were you when I was attacked?"

Nataku leaned back against the chair and began to rock back and forth, his face unreadable. "Watching you, of course. I gave you my word to keep an eye on you," he answered calmly. "However, vampire affairs are no concern once I gave you my service. It is forbidden to interfere with vampire combat."

Reija gave an exasperated sigh. She was tired of rules. "I don't care what the rules say. You serve _me_, not the vampires. You are free to do whatever you bloody well please," she declared, folding her arms over her chat. "You Shadows make everything so complicated. I have no intention of enslaving any of your kind. I'm not here to keep prisoners. If you want to leave, then leave. I free you of our contract."

Nataku chuckled in amusement and lifted his hood off his face. "For a girl who seeks revenge on the Shadows, you certainly get your point across." He rose up from the chair and gripped Reija's chin firmly. "However, I keep my promises. Soon you will realize that not all Shadows are your enemies, and that not all vampires are your friends."

Reija looked away from Nataku's gaze, her head beginning to ache. All her life she had been taught to hate the Shadows and seal them at will. But now things were different. The vampires seemed to be attacking, and the Shadows wanted to help her. Reija had never been more confused in her life.

"Next time when you are in danger, I will be there," Nataku said. "You have my word."

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Reija blinked as she looked up to meet Suzuki's concerned gaze. Blinking for a moment, she scowled slightly as she looked Suzuki over. He seemed taller. "…Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, strolling along the sidewalk with Suzuki beside her.

Suzuki placed his arms behind his head as he walked. "Yumi and Matt said that they saw you near the courtyard where the window fell. I was just worried something might have happened, that's all," he replied with a shrug, looking ahead.

"I arrived just when the window crashed," Reija lied calmly, having rehearsed her alibi many times before. "The tree blocked the shards from hitting me though."

Suzuki grinned and ruffled Reija's hair. "That's good. I was really worried, you know."

_Worried about me?_ Reija thought to herself. Glancing up at Suzuki once again, she asked, "Why would you worry about me? Everyone else seems to think I'm a freak. They wouldn't care if anything happened to me."

It was then that Suzuki halted abruptly, a horror-stricken look on his face. "That's not true!" he blurted out quickly, unable to bottle up his dismay. "You're not a freak, Reija! There's nothing wrong with you at all!"

"I'm not exactly the best choice for a friend, Suzuki," Reija said, stopping as well. "You don't know the real me." She looked away from his gaze, inhaling sharply. _You wouldn't like the real me_.

"To hell with what everyone else says about you!" Suzuki growled in frustration, grabbing a hold of Reija's shoulders. "I don't see anything wrong with you. You're always courteous to everyone around you, and you never complain if something's bothering you. So what if no one considers you normal? Normal is boring. I love you just the–" Suzuki suddenly clamped his mouth shut with his hand and turned a bright shade of red. Immediately, he released Reija's shoulders and took a step back. "…just…just the way…you are," he finally mumbled, looking down at his feet in order to avoid Reija's gaze.

Reija blinked a few times, beginning to feel awkward. Suzuki had just said he loved her…just the way she was…

Suzuki shook his head in embarrassment and cleared his throat. He was beet red now, his cheeks glowing as brightly as his red T-shirt. "I'm sorry. I-I've said too much," he stammered uncomfortably. "I'll just…" And with that, he began to walk away, shaking his head.

For a moment, Reija stood where she was, watching Suzuki depart without her. But that didn't last long as she caught his arm. "Wait. Suzuki…"

He turned to look at her, his face still red.

"U-um…" Looking away, Reija thought for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. "Th-thank you…" And for the very first time, Reija smiled.


	15. Carnival

**Author's Note**: I keep forgetting to update the story here. This is fic is actually posted in Fictionpress. More chapters are posted over there.

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**Carnival **

Time seemed to stop as Reija and Suzuki stood motionless on the sidewalk. It was only when a familiar voice broke the silence that the moment ended.

"Reija! Suzuki! What are you two just standing there for? Hurry up!" Yumi called out, waving her hand at them wildly.

Shaking their heads in embarrassment, Reija and Suzuki jogged over to Yumi.

"Sorry for the hold up. My car broke down. We had to walk here," Suzuki said with an apologetic smile.

"Well it took you guys long enough," Matt said, holding up a nearly empty bag of popcorn. "The whole town's here already. Even Trish is here!"

Just then, as if on cue, Trish appeared behind Matt, followed by a group of friends. Reija had recognized them as the same group of people who yelled obscenities at her whenever she passed by them.

"Suzuki!" Trish exclaimed, brushing past Reija without a care. Throwing her arms around her boyfriend, she gave him a tight hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I've missed you!"

Suzuki returned the hug and smiled as well. "I see you've brought your fan club over," he teased, acknowledging Trish's posse.

Trish's friends gave Suzuki a quick greeting before turning their gaze on Reija. Immediately their superficial smiles transformed into venomous looks.

"What's _she_ doing here?" one asked aloud, chewing on a piece of bubblegum.

"Are you part of the freak show, freak?" another one said, pushing Reija aside. "You'll get first prize for sure."

A dangerous look rose up in Suzuki's eyes as he moved away from Trish and gripped Reija's shoulder. Reija had never seen him with such a look before.

"Who are you calling a freak, you–"

"My, my, my, the carnival's just begun, and _already_ we're at each other's throats," a musical voice floated from behind Reija.

All attention turned immediately to Niki as she sauntered over to the group.

"Niki! You made it!" Yumi exclaimed, looking relieved.

Niki grinned her usual grin, walking over to Reija. "This is Reija, my dear friends. Let's get that all cleared up now." And with that, her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as she fixed her gaze at each of Trish's posse members.

Quietly, each of Trish's friends took a step back and looked away, uneasy looks on their faces.

_They're afraid of her,_ Reija observed quietly.

"Where's Miki?" Matt wanted to know, looking around for the Shadow's twin.

Niki shrugged, the dangerous look in her eyes vanishing as her emerald eyes moved over to Matt. "Who knows where that knucklehead is? You know how he hates these kinds of social gatherings. Forget about him. Let's go already."

Almost all agreeing, the group departed into the heart of the carnival. Trish's posse immediately disappeared into the crowd when Niki had finished talking. Yumi and Matt ran off in a different direction as well, their faces holding mischievous looks as they made their way towards the infamous Tunnel of Love. All who were left were Suzuki, Trish, Niki, and Reija.

Trish tugged playfully on Suzuki's arm, dragging him over to her. "So where to? I hear the ferris wheel is quite romantic, don't you think?"

Susuzki simply nodded and followed along, glancing over his shoulder to where Reija and Niki were standing. "Coming?"

Reija quickly shook her head, not wanting to intrude with Trish's plans. "N-no we'll–"

"Sounds good," Niki interrupted, following Suzuki.

It was then that Reija caught a dangerous flicker in Niki's eyes as she passed her. It made her skin crawl. That look only meant trouble.

But Reija remained where she was, watching the three leave. Although she did not move her lips, Niki's voice rang into her head.

_"Something is here. I would keep an eye out if I were you."_

Reija shook the voice out of her head and concentrated. For a moment she had felt a presence of a Shadow. _Could it be Niki?_ she thought, looking in the direction Niki had gone off to. But she shook her head once again. It couldn't have been Niki…

There was an echoing purr that reached Reija's ears, immediately calling her attention. Turning around rapidly, she hoped to find a familiar face. Instead, she found herself face to face with a gigantic haunted house, nearly an exact replica of hers.

"Fun House: Relive your worst nightmares," the sign read at the doorway. Beside it, there was a long, winding line of people waiting for admission. Many held eager expressions on their faces, while others looked terrified and unsure if they wanted to enter in the first place.

Reija gasped. She had sensed it again, the strong aura of a Shadow!

"Why haven't they come out yet?" one of the people in line asked impatiently. "It's been an hour and a half already. They should've been out ages ago."

That was a good enough reason for Reija to take action. Without a word, she pushed through the people on line and ran towards the house, ignoring the crowd's protests. Within seconds she was at the door, throwing it open and running inside. The aura was stronger now. All she had to do was find the source and–

BAM!

With a shocked yelp, Reija collided into a wall, falling back from the impact. But before hitting the floor, a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet.

Reija wobbled slightly as she found her footing once again. Rubbing her sore head, she opened her eyes and looked up, realizing she ran into a person, not a wall.

"You!"

Clear, blue eyes blinked down at her for a moment, holding an inquiring look. Still holding Reija's arm, Miki tilted his head slightly to the side. "Me," he said quietly.

Reija pulled her arm away from him and deepened her scowl. "What are you doing here? Niki said you weren't coming."

"Well I wasn't planning to," Miki replied with a shrug. "But I'm here to investigate."

The Kage raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Miki ignored her look. "I smell vampires nearby." His gaze deepened intently into Reija's eyes. "Now why would that be?"

"That's impossible. Vampires are forbidden to enter the mortal realm without permission," Reija pointed out stubbornly. "Besides, I sensed a Shadow in here. I rushed in as soon as I heard that a group of people were missing."

"Well, I haven't used any magic, Kage. I just got here," Miki said coolly, looking away. Glancing up at the ceiling, he nodded and began to head into the dark corridor. "Something is up there."

Reija felt her lips tingle for a brief moment as she glanced up at the ceiling as well. If she and Miki were right, then there would be both a Shadow _and_ a vampire causing trouble. But that was a ridiculous idea.

"If you're going to look around, I suggest you follow me," Miki said, interrupting her train of thoughts. "This place is a maze. You could get lost."

A sigh escaped the Kage's pale lips. _Maybe not _that_ ridiculous_, she thought, hurrying behind Miki. After all, she _was_ being accompanied by a Shadow.

As she stepped into the beginning of the maze, a wall suddenly emerged, blocking the entrance. The only way out now was to find the exit on the other side of the house.

* * *

It was quiet inside the funhouse. Everything was still, as if no one was around. The observation was strange for Reija. If there was a group of people missing, then why weren't there any signs of them? 

Reija turned to glance over at Miki, noticing that he still held his usual cold gaze as he looked around. Secretly, she wondered what was on his mind. "I don't understand," she finally said as they moved through the narrow corridors. "Why is this place called a funhouse?"

"Mortals are petty creatures. They are fascinated by the unknown," Miki replied, turning a corner. "So they construct silly mazes to appease their hunger of the unknown." He eyed the maze walls with disgust.

Both fell silent once again as they found conversation to be a nuisance. It was only when a loud thud sounded that Reija chose to speak again.

Pressing her ear against the wall, she listened for the source of the sound. "What–"

The sound of claws scratching the floor echoed into the hallways, followed by another loud thud.

Miki's eyes glowed brightly in the darkness as he carefully studied the wall. "Mortals find it amusing to have things leap out at you in the dark," he said calmly, unperturbed by the sound.

"Yes, but is it supposed to be doing that?" Reija whispered cautiously, slowly backing away from the shaking wall.

The wall began to tremble now as the scraping grew louder. Reija could have sworn she heard a growl.

THUD…THUD…THUD…

"What…is…that?"

Miki and Reija grew very still and stared intently at the violently shaking wall. Something was trying to get free. But soon the thuds and scrapings died out. Soon a deafening silence fell over the entire house.

Miki sighed with relief. "Just as I thought. It's just a–"

The wall burst open suddenly, catching the two off guard. Reija's eyes widened as crimson eyes stared menacingly at her. But it was not a vampire she was staring at. It was a ferocious beat resembling what appeared to be a lion.

"Run!" Miki yelled, grabbing her arm and running away from the giant creature.

For once Reija did as she was told, sprinting as fast as she could away from the pursuing monster.

Soon they both spotted stairs and dashed up to the top, the beast still chasing after them. Slipping a card out of her pocket, Reija threw it at the dog, igniting it in seconds.

The card stuck onto the creature's head and singed its fur, distracting it for a moment.

Miki spotted a door just a few paces ahead and threw it open. Pulling Reija inside, he kicked the door shut and chanted a silent incantation, his eyes glowing with power. In an instant, the door disappeared, replaced by a new wall.

Reija bent down and leaned on her knees. Panting for breath, she took a look at her new surroundings and found the walls to be made of mirrors. Everywhere she looked she could see her pale reflection.

"I see suppose there's no easy way out of here," Reija said, catching her breath. "Just _what_ was that _thing_ doing here?"

Miki shook his head and shrugged. "How should _I_ know? This isn't exactly my idea of fun." He placed his hand against a mirror and began to walk through the maze again.

Wordlessly, Reija followed him, wondering if she would ever find the culprit behind this mess. _Nataku.._ she thought quietly, walking beside Miki. She had a bad feeling about this.

The floor creaked loudly as they wound through the never-ending maze. Where the hell _was_ everyone?

Reija felt a chill run down her spine. Maybe the previous group never made it to the second floor. Maybe the creature had already gotten to them. Reija cringed. It was such a horrible way to die.

"There's something else here," Reija said quietly, hearing a rustling sound from behind the mirrors. Was it a Shadow? She didn't know. There was too much magic in the air to be completely sure.

"Move," Miki whispered.

"What?"

"Move!"

Mirrors suddenly began to shatter into a million pieces behind them, spraying lethal shards of glass their way.

With a powerful force, Miki shoved Reija out of the way, sending her flying into a different path.

Reija gasped in pain and staggered up to her feet. Glancing up, she found herself alone. Miki was nowhere to be seen. Checking the mirrors, they seemed to be in tact. None had shattered from where she was standing.

"…Reija…" a voice echoed throughout the maze. It was a melodic tune belonging to a woman.

Reija clutched her locket. "Mama…" Then, without any second thoughts, the KAge ran through the maze of mirrors with no idea of where she was headed. Everywhere she turned the place looked the same. Every turn, every path looked the same as the place before. All she could see was her faded reflection.

As she continued to move through the maze, she began to hear voices. They were subtle whispers at first, their meaning lost and incoherent. But with each step she took, the voices grew more distinct, and the message became clear.

"Come to me, oh daughter of shadow and blood. Come and claim your throne."

"…Reija…"

Reija gasped and looked over her shoulder to see who was beckoning to her. But only her reflection stared back at her.

"I see you."

Inching closer to the very end of the hallway, Reija realized that she had hit a dead end. But instead of backtracking to where she had come from, she moved towards the mirror and stared intently at it.

There was something strange about the mirror. As she gazed at herself, she noticed crimson eyes staring back. Reija shook her head. _No…_ It was impossible. She was not in her vampire form.

The room grew black in an instant, with only the final mirror illuminated with light. There was a melodic giggle that filled the darkness, almost like a soft purr.

"Good evening, Reija."


	16. Kismet's Shadow

**Chapter 16 **

**Kismet's Shadow **

The puzzle pieces began to fit perfectly at once. Miki had been right. A vampire _was_ dwelling within the house.

Reija slowly turned away from the mirror, realizing the truth. "Princess Kismet. What a surprise," she said coldly, glaring at the Vampire Princess once again.

Kismet smiled mischievously. "Did you miss me, Reija?" she asked, in her thick accent.

It all made sense now. Kismet had been Reija this whole time, luring her deeper into the maze. With the mirrors replacing regular walls, Kismet would not be seen. After all, vampires have no reflection.

"What do you want, princess?" Reija asked, placing her hands on hr hips.

Kismet giggled gleefully and snapped her fingers, causing the dim lights to come back on. But this time, the mirror maze was gone. The two girls were now in a spacey room with the walls covered completely in mirrors.

Reija gasped, smelling the fresh scent of blood. Everywhere she turned, she found the lifeless body of a teenager hanging on the wall, coating the mirrors with blood. There were at least six of them.

Kismet licked her lips hungrily. "Beautiful, isn't it? Only in death can we truly appreciate mortals."

The scent of blood was overpowering. Reija could feel her sense and reason slipping away, slowly being replaced by hunger and desire. Soon, she could feel her fangs growing, causing her to open her mouth in response.

_No!_ she thought to herself, forcing her mouth shut. Covering her mouth, she shot Kismet a heated glare and clenched her free hands into a fist. Taking a deep breath, she moved her other hands away from her mouth and growled. "Kismet, what have you done?!" It was the first time she had ever raised her voice.

"You don't like it? What a shame. You don't know what lengths I went through to find so many victims." Kismet pouted and clasped her hands behind her back.

Reija tugged at her locket, pulling it away from her neck. Holding it up, palm down, she squeezed her hands shut. Within seconds, her locket transformed, changing into a scythe. Reija twirled it in her hand and placed it at her side. "Go home, princess."

Kismet's face transformed into a menacing glare. Moving her hand out to her side, a rapier appeared in her grip. "Oh, Reija. Don't you see? The fun's just begun!"

"Playtime's over, princess." And with that, Reija charged, swinging her scythe at Kismet.

Kismet blocked the attack with her rapier, her hand shaking from the impact. Feinting to her side, she pulled her weapon away and thrust forward.

Reija blocked Kismet's move and twirled her scythe in her hands, hitting the vampire on the ribs.

Kistmet cried out in pain and round-house kicked Reija, slamming her against a mirror.

From the impact, the mirror cracked, wounding Reija as she fell. Reija inhaled sharply, feeling the glass cut against her skin. But with no time to recover, she quickly slid onto the floor, dodging Kismet's leg.

The mirror shattered from Kismet's kick, sending dangerous shards of glass onto Reija. Reija kicked upward and caught Kismet's leg, knocking her down and onto the floor. Flipping back to her feet, Reija twirled her scythe over her head and then plummeted the weapon down onto the vampire.

But Kismet had rolled to her side, avoiding the scythe's fatal blow. Scampering up to her feet, she charged at Reija, swinging her rapier.

Reija gasped. Kismet was fast. It was almost impossible to block all her swings.

"Die!" And with that, Kismet lunged forward, her blade thrusting into Reija's shoulder.

Reija cried out loudly and punched Kismet's face, sending the girl back in chock. Kismet let go of her rapier stuck in Reija's shoulder a she clutched her face. Moving her hand over to her lip, she looked down to see a trickle of blood on her fingertips. Kismet breathed in deeply, her eyes shining with hatred as she glared at the Kage. "You will pay for that." And with that, she charged, jumping onto the air and sending Reija a flying kick.

Reija grabbed Kismet's leg and threw her against another mirror, ignoring the pain on her shoulder. Then, before the vampire could react, Reija grabbed the hilt of Kismet's rapier and pulled it out of her shoulder, screaming in pain.

Kismet let out an enraged scream as she began to charge once again. But Reija was ready. Hurling the rapier at the princess, the weapon pierced through Kismet's chest and forced her back, pinning her against the mirrored wall.

Kismet's eyes opened wide with shock as she looked down at her chest, spotting her rapier's hilt sticking out. Parting her mouth to say something, she was unable to speak, making gasping noises instead. With one final attempt to save herself, she pulled at her rapier, trying to wedge it out of her chest.

No luck.

She was stuck for good.

Reija brought her scythe close to her chest, transforming it back to her golden locket. Placing it back around her neck, she stared intently at Kismet's infuriated eyes. "You were always too stubborn for your own good, princess. Even through all these years you haven't let our rivalry die. I'm sorry it must end this way." And with that, she turned away, clutching her aching wound.

But Kismet laughed cruelly, baring her fangs for the very first time. "Oh, Reija, how my father will miss you," she said, letting her arms down to her sides. "For the dead cannot die twice."

Without warning, all the mirrors shattered around Reija, the shards flying towards her. She was trapped. Cursing aloud, she stood where she was, unable to escape. _How coukd I be so careless?_ she thought angrily. But that didn't matter now. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and held her hands out before her, creating a barrier around her. But it was no use. There were too many shards.

_This is it…_

But the shards never came. At the last minute, a dark cloak covered Reija, and she was completely shielded from harm. Gasping in surprise, Reija opened her eyes and looked up, a relieved smile forming on her pale lips.

"Why are you _always_ getting into trouble?" Nataku asked with a grin, his cloak shielding her.

"You're late, guardian," Reija replied.

Nataku released Reija and turned to look at Kismet. "Now about this–" he stopped.

Kismet was gone.

Reija's eyes widened as she saw a flicker of movement in the corner of her eyes. "Nataku!"

With inhuman speed, Kismet swung her sword at Nataku, barely touching him as he dodged her.

"A Shadow?" Kismet sneered menacingly. "Oh, Reija, you are a traitor indeed." And with that, a surge of energy surrounded her as she lifted her rapier high into the air. "Since you love Shadows so much, let me introduce you to a Shadow _friend_ of mine." And with that, the floor cracked underneath her feet, causing the room to shake.

Nataku shoved Reija out of the way as a crimson beam of power erupted from Kismet's blade.

As Reija stumbled onto the floor, it collapsed beneath her, sending her tumbling down in an instant. "Nataku!"

"Get out! I'll take care of this!" Nataku shouted before leaving Reija's sight.

Reiaj screamed as she plummeted onto the first floor. Slamming hard against the wood, Reija collapsed, her newly healed ribs breaking once again. It was difficult to breathe.

_Get up!_ the Kage thought to herself, clenching her teeth together. Nataku was no match for the Vampire Princess. Unlike Reija, Kismet could not die. She was unstoppable, not matter how many wounds she received. The only way to defeat her was to blind her with light or to kill her with sunlight.

Reija winced as she body screamed in pain. Slowly rising up to a sitting position, she panted for breath and glanced at the floor above her. She could hear weapons colliding into one another as a fierce battle ensued. But there was something else. There was a strange noise near her. It sounded like…breathing…

The room suddenly grew hot and began to stink of rotting flesh and blood. The floor shook slightly as what sounded like drums pounded louder and louder.

Reija pressed her back against the wall and grew still. Holding her breath, she made no sound as the drums approached.

Doom…doom…doom…

And then all was quiet…

Then Reija saw it…Its' menacing shadowing looming over her. It parted its mouth and snarled softly, sniffing the air. The creature turned its head to the side, blood red eyes staring at her. It had smelled her.

"Oh no…" Reija gasped, running out of options. What should she do? She was badly wounded and knew she would not be fast enough to attack it with magic.

"…h-help…me…"

Reiaj stared at the ferocious creature, her eyes widening with terror. Just now she had heard a voice. But where had it come from?

"…h-help…m-me…Ka…"

The creature backed away and trembled, staring intently at the KAge.

"You talked!" Reija breathed in shock, her fear vanishing.

"K-ka…K-ka…g…eh…"

It was then that Reija noticed the overpowering Shadow aura beside her. The ferocious creature was a Shadow!

_"…let me introduce you to a Shadow _friend_ of mine…"_ Kismet's voice echoed into Reija's head.

"What has she done to you?" she whispered in disgust, horrified at Kismet's cruelty. Even as a Kage, Reija never tortured the Shadows, not even for revenge. Although she detested the Shadows, she only sealed those who caused trouble. What Kismet had done was unforgivable.

Holding a hand up towards the creature, Reija noticed it flinch under her touch before moving away, snarling loudly.

_What are you doing?_ she asked herself, hesitating for a moment. The Shadow was her enemy! Why was she feeling sorry for it? _Shadows are evil!_ Reija shook her head. If that were so, then why was a vampire slaughtering innocents just for pleasure? Why were the Shadows protecting the mortals? Why were they protecting her?

It was time to make up her mind. She was a Kage, not a pawn! Fighting to stand, Reija made her decision.

"Stay still, I won't hurt you," she said quietly, unable to speak louder. Slwoly, she reached out for the creature and took a step forward. She would find a way to reverse Kismet's magic. She would restore the Shadow back to normal.

Reluctantly, the creature remained where it was, shuddering under Reija's touch.

Reija closed her eyes and concentrated, channeling her energy and pushing it onto the creature. Soon, she could see into the Shadow's mind, feeling its fears and pain.

Laughter filled Reija's ears as she traveled deeper into the Shadow's mind. As she drew closer to the course of Kismet's magic, a powerful surge of energy forced her back, throwing her out of the Shadow's mind.

The creature snarled and howled with pain, beginning to thrash about wildly. Soon, it began to roar angrily, slashing at Reija.

"Don't!"

Reija's concentration snapped, and she was pulled away from the creature. Panting for breath, Reija looked up and found crystal blue eyes stare intently at her.

"You mustn't," Miki said sternly. "The spell is irreversible. There's nothing you can do."

"No, we have to help him!" she protested, trying to get up. "I can break–"

"No!" Miki interrupted angrily. "There is _nothing_ you can do!" And with that, he moved off Reija and pulled out a sword.

Reija jerked up immediately, ignoring the excruciating cry of pain from her body. "What are you doing?!"

Miki glanced over his shoulder, and apologetic look in his eyes. "The only thing we _can_ do." And with that, he charged, cutting through the creature as it leapt at him.

Blood splattered everywhere. It was just like that stormy night on the hill. The night her parents died. It was just like that night.

Unable to withstand the pain and trauma any longer, Reija collapsed into a dead faint.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Uploading 2 chapters this week because I feel like it, and I feel bad for not updating the fic here for so long. 


	17. The Insatiable Kiss

**Chapter 17**

**The Insatiable Kiss**

It was cold when Reija regained consciousness. Eyes fluttering open, it was hard to make out where she was. Everything was a blur. Curious to figure out where she was, she attempted to roll over to her side, but immediately stopped. It was too painful to move.

Suddenly, everything came back to her at once. The carnival. The maze. The six corpses on the walls. The fight with Kismet. The tortured Shadow.

"Are you awake?"

Reija exhaled and gave the tiniest of nods. "Where are we?" she rasped, her throat dry and sore.

"Still inside the funhouse," Miki replied quietly. "I thought it best to stay here and rest for a little bit. This place wore me out."

Reija nodded and slowly moved to sit up with great difficulty. Leaning against the wall, she panted for breath and gritted her teeth, trying to suppress the pain.

"You are something, Kage. It's not easy keeping up with you,"

Reija said nothing as she stared at Miki's handsome face, a curious look in her eyes. "What happened to that Shadow?" she finally asked, unable to hold the question back any longer.

For a moment, Miki locked his gaze on Reija, unwilling to answer. But seeing that Reija was unwilling to drop the subject, he looked away and shook his head. "He was manipulated…forced to succumb to his carnal desires," he explained in a hushed tone. "Once this occurs, there is no going back."

Reija shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe that," she replied curtly. "There was a way to save him."

"Since when did you start caring about Shadows?" Miki asked coldly, his eyes growing colder.

"Since when did you start caring about vampires?" Reija shot back.

"Never," Miki growled.

Reija didn't buy it. "Then why did you save me?" she asked quietly.

"Because you are not a vampire," Miki said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "You are a Kage."

"A Kage who seals your kind," Reija replied, scowling. "I have hunted your kind down almost to the point of extinction."

"It is your duty," he answered, shaking his head. "As is our duty to protect our kind."

Reija scowled. "You're a fool. You know nothing about me."

For a long time Miki did not reply. But as Reija turned away, he began to speak once again. "I know that you are not all that you think you are. You are not the killer that the world has perceived you to be. Otherwise, you would not be so upset over that Shadow's death."

Reija shifted her gaze back to him once again, her scowl deepening. "Is that why you saved me? Because I mourn over someone I could have saved?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then why did you save me?"

"Because I wanted to do this." And without warning, Miki moved forward and pinned Reija's shoulders against the wall with his hands, pressing his lips against hers.

Stunned, Reija sat motionless, her eyes widening with shock. She could smell him now. His sweet, caramel scent mixed with sweat and blood. His touch filled her with warmth, a sensation she had only felt as a child. She couldn't resist. He was intoxicating.

Miki pulled away from the kiss and sighed, looking intently into Reija's eyes. "God, I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he rasped, his mouth still close to hers.

Tongue tied, Reija gaped at Miki. She could feel her lips tingling with a burning sensation now. "W-what a-are y-you–"

Taking advantage of her open mouth, Miki kissed her again, hungrily this time. His hand moved away from her shoulders and made their way up to her face. With one hand, he caressed her cheek and then tilted her head up gently, deepening his kiss.

Reija felt light-headed, completely intoxicated by his scent and kiss. Unable to stop him, she closed her eyes and let the warmth spread throughout her entire body. Soon, she slipped into a peaceful state with no care in the world.

* * *

"Come on, Suzuki! Hurry up or the line will be too long!"

Niki moved at her own leisurely pace behind Trish and Suzuki, a bored look on her pretty face. Mortals were so petty and boring sometimes. There was absolutely no excitement when it came to their idea of "fun." But she did have a job to do, and that was to keep an eye on Suzuki.

She had grown quite fond of him since her arrival, growing accustomed to his boyish charm and polite manner. He had befriended her with no second thoughts on who she might be and what she could do. He never judged, and had a very kind heart. It was for this reason that Niki swore never to take his friendship for granted.

"Hey, what are you standing there for, Niki? Hurry up!" Trish called out, pushing Suzuki in a line.

Niki turned to look at Trish and smirked, heading over to her. Trish was a stupid girl who cared only about meaningless objects and designer clothing. She was irritably insecure and relied heavily on Niki for advice and counsel. It was only because of Suzuki's favor in her that Niki obliged the simpering girl, playing her role as a "friend" well.

"My, my, don't you think this is a little childish?" Niki said in her usually mocking tone, folding her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Niki, the view's great," Trish said, her eyes holding a pleading look.

Niki raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I don't–"

_"Nicolette…"_

The Shadow stopped in mid-sentence and whirled around, as if expecting someone to be standing right behind her. Only two people had ever called her that. One had been her brother, and the other…Niki shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. After all, it was no doubt her brother who had called out to her just a few seconds ago.

Trish gave Niki a puzzled look, noticing the Shadow's face go blank for a second. "Niki? Are you okay?"

Niki ignored her and moved away, jogging over to an area where she could get a clear view of all the rides and activities going on in the carnival. As she scanned the crowd, she soon laid eyes on a dark haunted house.

Her twin was inside.

Niki placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath. She had felt it, the beat of her heart quickening with emotion and longing. She had felt this feeling before, long ago when she was just a foolish Shadow. She had discarded such emotions long ago.

But these feelings she felt were not hers. They belonged to another.

Hands pressed over her heart, Niki sighed. "What have you done, Michriel?"

* * *

_It was dark in that room. Not even the dimming flicker of his burning candle helped. He was there before her now, his handsome face restored to what it once was long ago. His face was menacing and held a bloodthirsty look as he approached her, his lips curling into a sinister smile. _

_ "How beautiful your skin glows, illuminated by the burning light," he said softly, caressing her skin._

_ She felt her skin crawl under his burning touch. But the chains holding her in place would not permit her to move._

_ He moved closer now, leaning towards her inch by inch. "Perhaps you grow more radiant with a little more…heat…" And with that, he tilted his candle towards her, watching the hot wax drip onto her ivory skin, burning her in an instant._

_ The sensation was too much for her to handle, and she gasped in pain, throwing her head back. Angrily, she fought the chains holding her but to no avail._

_ He laughed at the sight of her struggle and cupped her face with one hand. "You are far more exquisite when you cry." And with that, he pressed his lips at the base of her neck and tasted her flesh. He began to nuzzle her neck, gently at first, and then biting deeply, causing her to groan involuntarily from the sensation._

_ Once again she tried to wriggle free, only to be pinned back against the wall roughly._

_ His hand slit through the straps holding her dress while one hand worked its way up her inner thighs. He could feel her tremble and sigh from his touch. "You will be mine, my beautiful Kage. I will have you soon." And with that, he tore off her dress and ran his tongue along the side of her face, moving his mouth over her ear. "Scream for me."_

"NO! STOP!"

Reija jolted awake and bolted up into a sitting position, beads of sweat rolling down her face. It took her a few seconds to realize she had finally stopped screaming. When she did, she widened her eyes and panted for breath, clutching a blanket over her chest. Soon she noticed that she was not home. In fact, she had no idea where she was at all.

The room was covered completely in a crimson color. It was decorated from head to toe in a gothic Victorian style, with dark, velvet curtains laced with silk. The bed she lay on was a gigantic four-poster bed covered completely in silk. Along the walls, there were gothic paintings depicting morbid, yet beautiful scenes. Some held beautiful portraits of women, although there seemed to be a dark shadow looming by in each of the women's expressions. The only thing that was _not_ crimson, with the exception of the dark wooden furniture, was the vase of white roses placed on a small table before her.

"I must be dreaming," Reija said to herself in disbelief. But the tingling sensation on her lips proved her otherwise. She had fainted when Miki had kissed her. Now she wondered if he had gone further with her without her knowing.

Her cheeks burned crimson as this thought came into mind. Panicked, she moved the blanket away from her chest and glanced at her body, noticing that she was fully clothed and was now in a simple night gown.

It was then that she heard it; the quiet click of a knob turning open. Within seconds the door creaked open, and an unfamiliar woman entered the room, bowing before Reija once she closed the door behind her. It was a maid.

"My apologies, miss. I heard a scream and came in as soon as I could," the maid said, clasping her hands politely in front of her and lowering her eyes in respect.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Reija asked, staring at the maid suspiciously.

The maid kept her eyes lowered as she stood up straight. "You are in my lord and lady's home, miss. I am merely a servant of theirs. My name is not important," she replied.

Reija blinked, not knowing what to say. Instead, she pointed over to the vase of white roses and scowled.

Noticing that Reija had fallen silent, the maid snuck a glimpse at Reija and noticed her pointing at the table full of white roses. "They are not to your liking? They are my lord's favorite. He insisted I place them beside you. Shall I take them away?" she asked, her voice shaking nervously.

"N-no," Reija said quickly, puzzled by the roses. "They're…" She paused, not knowing what to say. "…interesting."

The maid let out a sigh of relief and moved over to the four-poster bed, her movements stiff and cautious. "My lord and lady wish an audience with you once you are decent." She motioned over to a chair with a set of neatly ironed clothes. "My lady has taken the liberty of picking out a new set of clothes for you. As you can see, your former attires are in need of cleaning and re-stitching. Please make due with these for now." And with that, the maid bowed once again and exited the room in the same stiff manner she had entered.

Once the maid was gone, Reija looked over to the chair and sighed reluctantly. She didn't have much of a choice. Slowly, she moved off the bed and walked barefooted on the soft rug. Once in front of the chair, she held up the clothes picked out for her and grimaced. It was a plain white shirt that fell to the shoulders matched with a red miniskirt. They were _not _exactly her sense of fashion.

_Great. Just great._

Without another moment of hesitation, Reija slipped out of the gown she was wearing and put on the new clothes. As she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she saw the figure of a skinny teenager, not a tall, lanky girl who was flat as a washboard. Even with her hair tousled and loose, she looked…beautiful. The clothes hugged against her body and accentuated what little curves she had. For the first time, she looked more like a woman than an androgynous Kage.

Still, that didn't hide the fact that she felt uncomfortable in her new outfit, and felt that she was overexposed.

But there was no time to dote upon that as a knocking sound was heard. Shortly afterwards, the same maid peeked inside the room. "Is everything all right, miss?"

Reija tore her gaze away from the mirror and moved over to the door.

"Please wear these before you step out of the room," the maid said, handing Reija a pair of comfortable slippers.

With a sigh, the Kage complied with the request and slipped them on. With both slippers on her feet, she followed the maid out of the room and stepped into the hallway. With a sigh, she wondered where the maid was taking her. Hopefully she would find out soon enough.

* * *

The piece he played was soft and sad, reverberating throughout the enormous music room. Gracefully, he moved his hands over the keys and pressed against them with such dexterity, his hands seemed to move with angelic speed.

The lonely sound of the violin soon joined in, adding to the mood of the beautiful piece. Soon, the entire music room was filled with the soft music, creating a haunting sound.

Reija moved into the room quietly and stood where she was. She had never understood the point of music, having no interest in it whatsoever. But now that she realized that music had the power to move souls and influence emotion, she grew impressed.

Niki looked up briefly as she continued to play her violin. Spotting Reija, she grinned and looked away, still playing the haunting melody.

For a long time no one spoke as the piece came to an end. With the long violin sound now fading into silence, Niki moved her bow away from her instrument and bowed.

"I believe you won't be needing me for now," Niki remarked, turning to glance at her twin. "I'll go see that the tea is prepared." And with that, she stepped off the elevated platform and shot Reija an unusual look as she passed by.

Reija and Miki remained silent as Niki left. Only when she had closed the door behind her did they begin to speak.

"I take it this…_humble_ abode belongs to the two of you," Reija said quietly, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"It was my father's. He built it for my mother when she accepted his love," Miki replied, not looking at her.

Reija waited for Miki to bring up the incident at the carnival, but he was silent. Reija soon realized that she would have to bring the matter up instead. "About the carnival…"

"Did you enjoy it?" Miki interrupted, finally turning his head to look at her.

It took a moment for Reija to figure out what he meant. "I'm not much of a music expert," she replied with a shrug. "But it sounded…interesting."

Miki placed the lid over the keys and stood up. "How did it make you feel?" he asked, standing in front of the grand piano.

Reija thought for a moment, wondering if there was a point to his questions. "It sounded quite…sad…There was a longing for something unattainable, something that a person wants so much but can only experience through dreams."

Miki moved closer to her, stopping just a few feet away. "The piece has yet to be finished. But I am…pleased that you take a liking to it."

Reija blinked, a guarded expression on her face. "I never said I liked it."

"But you never said you didn't, either," Miki replied, holding her gaze with his. "Perhaps I should take you home now. Nataku has requested it." And with that, he moved past her, making his way out of the room.

Reija let out a sigh of relief as she followed him out of the room. Not once did he try to touch her.

* * *

"Where should I drop you off?" Miki asked as he sped through the winding streets quickly.

"Just in front of the forest. I can find my way back home from there," Reija replied, her arms wrapped around Miki's waist.

Miki merely nodded and sped up, saying nothing at all.

It was then that Reija decided to speak once again. "Um…back there…in the carnival…" She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to finish her question. "Did anything happen between us?"

Reija received no answer as Miki sped through the streets. She feared that she may never get an answer as she soon realized they were already in the woods. With a frustrated sigh, Reija swung her leg over the motorcycle and slipped off. As she removed the helmet from her head, she noticed Miki get off the motorcycle as well. Quietly, she wondered what he was up to. Perhaps he wanted his helmet back. With that thought in mind, she turned around to face him and held out the helmet.

Just as she had expected, Miki moved towards her and took the helmet from her. But that was not all he had planned to do. Unexpectedly, he slammed Reija's back against a tree and pinned her onto it, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"No, don't–"

But his mouth already descended onto hers, kissing her fiercely and setting her body ablaze. He soon felt her grow weak as his tongue lashed out passionately with hers.

Reija trembled and felt her knees give way.

Immediately, Miki held her up with his arms and pressed against her, deepening his kiss. Finally, he moved away and inhaled sharply, his breathing ragged. "That is all that happened back there, Kage. Nothing more."

Reija stared dumbly at Miki, all senses and thoughts fleeing her quickly. Why couldn't she breathe when she was around him?

"This is a weakness you must learn to overcome." And with that, he stood her firmly on her feet and departed.

Reija felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she panted her breath. For once she and Miki agreed on something.

* * *

Author's Note: Heehee, I love this chapter. Whatever. Sorry for the long update. I keep forgetting to update the story n this site. MY BAD!


	18. Reija's Tears

**Chapter 18**

**Reija's Tears**

The forest was dead silent when Reija stepped up to her run down porch. Not a single thing stirred, not even the trees. Reija looked up at the trees, wondering if she was really safe. Since her arrival, it had _never_ been this quiet. Was it a Shadow or something else?

The door creaked open suddenly, catching Reija's attention. Had Riine perhaps left the door open? Or was Nataku back?

"Riine?" she called out softly, peering into her dark home.

There was no reply.

Reija slowly pushed the door open and took a step forward, allowing light to seep into the house. Immediately, her eyes widened with shock.

There was blood everywhere. The whole floor was covered with glistening blood, and the walls were marked as well.

Reija moved forward and sniffed the air. It was not human blood…no, it was…

"Nataku!"

Reija bolted up the stairs and followed the trail of blood. _Idiot!_ she thought angrily to herself. _I should've gone back! I should've…_ Suddenly she halted, the trail of blood ending before a doorway. Reija could feel her stomach sink to her gut. Her worst fears were confirmed.

The blood led to the study!

Panic stricken, Reija threw open the door and rushed inside. "Nataku! Nataku!"

But the room was empty.

Reija whirled around the room several times, looking for any sign of her guardian. But he was no where to be found. Dizzily, she grew still and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. As she continued to look around frantically for him, she noticed that the fireplace was no longer burning, and the rocking chair had grown still. It was also wet with blood.

"Nataku!" she cried out, clutching the rocking chair with her hands. Where was he? Why wasn't he responding to her? Had something happened to him? What if Kismet had killed him?

There was a gentle breeze, followed by the soft rustling of cloth. The rocking chair began to move slightly, moving back and forth at slow pace.

Reija looked up and saw a figure standing before her in a tattered and blood-soaked cloak. "Nataku…"

"Y-you called?" the Shadow Guardian rasped. And with that, he fell forward, losing all his strength.

Reija tried her best to catch him and hold him up. Slowly, she sank to the ground and lowered him gently. "You're alive!"

He made a coughing noise, as if trying to chuckle. But only blood seemed to trickle out. "Don't insult me, Kage. I've had worse wounds than this." He lifted the hood off his head and grinned, reaching up to touch Reija's face. "Tears…Do you shed them for me?"

Reija widened her eyes in surprise and realized that angry tears had leaked out of her eyes and had rolled down her cheeks. Embarrassed, she wiped them off and slapped Nataku's shoulder. "You Shadows are heartless. Of course I'm crying for you!" she snapped, losing her cool.

Nataku continued to grin, closing his eyes. "I seem to have a knack for making pretty girls cry. Although she would never admit it, she was crying then. "And with that he slipped into unconsciousness, Reija's tears falling on his face.

Reija held him there for a moment, forcing herself to hold back more tears. Ever since she had arrived in this town, her very shell had been breaking. Now she could no longer protect her heart.

* * *

Reija closed the door to her room slowly, not wanting to disturb Nataku's rest. Leaning against the door, she hung her head and sighed, trying to sort out her thoughts in an organized manner.

Everything had been so chaotic lately. Now it was time to make sense of everything that had just happened.

So far, the divided Shadows were willing to aid her in order to stop Hitsuzen's creation from awakening. But were the vampires really willing to help as well? Kismet had made it very clear that she wanted Reija dead, but the king and queen seemed to support her.

Reija sighed once again. She was tired of picking sides. Her job was to maintain the balance. The vampires no longer had her full loyalty.

_Easier said than done,_ Reija thought glumly. As if she didn't have enough problems to worry about, there was the issue about Suzuki and Trish. Lately, they have both been acting strange, disappearing for a few days and then coming back all of a sudden.

Then there was Miki…

Clear, blue eyes flashed into her mind, distracting her for a moment. He had kissed her three times now, weakening her with every single one. What did he want from her?

Reija soon felt her cheeks grow hot and her lips tingle. He made her weak and vulnerable…and…she had liked it! She liked how his warmth had spread throughout her entire body, calming her nerves and senses. She couldn't fight him off.

_Stop it,_ she thought to herself, trying to banish the thought of Miki from her head. _You're just a silly infatuated girl._

Something soft bounced onto her shoulders, followed by a tiny squeak.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to you right away, Reija," Riine said ruefully. "The Vampire King had called my attention."

Reija sat down on the floor and leaned her head against the door. "What did he want?" she asked quietly.

"He is aware of the princess's disappearance," Riine replied.

"I suppose he wants me to go and find her," Reija said glumly. To be honest, she would've rather died. She hated Kismet with a passion, especially after the carnival incident.

"No, he said that he sent General Kagami to retrieve her. He is aware of the previous skirmish between you and his daughter."

Reija's eyes bulged open with alarm. "Kagami?! The king sent Kismet's _fiancé_ to find her?!" she demanded, beginning to panic. Scrambling up to her feet, she ran down the stairs and hurried out of the house.

This was bad. _Very_ bad!

If Kagami were to discover the unsealed Shadows in the area, all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this is seriously going to be my **last chapter** until I actually get some decent reviews. I'm sick and tired of people clicking on my stories, favoring it, and not taking just a small amount of time to give me some feedback. I mean, what's the point of me posting stories up if I don't get any feedback? I might as well not post anything. Saves me the trouble.


	19. Reija Speaks Out

**Author's Note: **Okay, there are prolly a lot of changes and inconsistencies with this story since I update like once every blue moon. But I'm letting you guys know, the edited (well, not recetnly edted) version of the story is on fictionpress. Also, I did start writing this when I was in 7th grade....I prolly still write like a 7th grader. But anyway I didn't really edit any of this stuff, so tehre are probably a lot fo inconsistencies. Meh, enjoy anyway.

**Chapter 19**

**Reija Speaks Out**

With the school play coming up within a matter of weeks, Yumi became more frantic and less perky as the minutes ticked by. Again and again rehearsals had been cancelled, and no one seemed to know their lines.

"What are we going to do?! We've had _months_ to practice this, and we're still _not ready_!" Yumi cried out, pacing around the stage at a furious pace.

Suzuki stuffed a pastry he had made earlier into Yumi's mouth, trying to calm her down. "Relax, Yumi. We've got a few more weeks. If we don't miss anymore rehearsals, I'm sure we'll make it on time!" he said, trying his best to sound reassuring. When Yumi wasn't looking at him, he turned to look at Reija, a pleading look on his face.

Reija couldn't help but smile. Who knew it had been over two months since she had arrived in the quiet town. Somehow, even with the tragedy going on, life seemed to move on. It was a sad and happy thought.

The door to the auditorium opened, and a teacher popped his head inside. "You kids had better hurry up in here. It's not safe right now. After the incident with Miss Cavendish and those other people in the carnival, students aren't permitted to stay in school property without an adult watching."

"We'll be fine, Mr. Nobu," Matt said. "We're just going to rehearse. We won't stay here for too long."

"Suit yourself." And with that, Mr. Nobu was gone.

Reija turned to glance at Suzuki, a curious look on her pale face. "Hey, Suzuki what happened that night on our last rehearsal?" she asked, wanting to know what had happened to the girl Kismet had bitten.

Immediately, all attention was turned to Suzuki.

"It was really weird," Suzuki replied, taking a bite out his pastry. He chewed for a moment and then swallowed as if trying to make sense of what had happened. "I was looking for you, Reija, when I heard someone screaming at the art wing. When I arrived, I found Sara Cavendish unconscious and completely covered in blood. That's when Miki came in, and he helped me carry her to the infirmary while we waited for help."

"Is she alright?" Reija asked.

Suzuki scratched his head for a second, a puzzled look rising to his face. "I don't know. Miki and I checked with the doctors, and they said she had suffered from major blood loss. Apparently, something or _someone_ bit her on the neck." He cringed at the thought.

"What about the carnival incident a few days ago?" Matt asked. "I heard that six students died in some kind of freak accident in that funhouse."

Yumi shook her head. "I was asking around the other day, but no one seems to know for sure what happened. All I know is that the bodies were badly burned and were mutilated when they were finally recovered," she replied, growing pale.

Reija remained silent as Suzuki, Matt, and Yumi discussed what had happened. Kismet had set her Shadow 'pet' to attack the students, tearing them to pieces one by one. Those that had survived, she took the liberty of torturing, basking in their blood. It was a sickening thought.

"Reija, are you alright?" Suzuki asked, noticing her gaping stare out into the distance.

Reija shook Kismet out of her head and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

It was then that the auditorium door slammed open, making Yumi yelp in surprise.

"Sorry about that!" Trish called out, holding the door open for the Shadow twins.

The twins seemed to carrying heavy bags with both arms as they arrived. Matt and Suzuki rushed forward to assist them, taking some of the bags and carrying it onto the stage.

"What's all this?" Reija wanted to know as Niki placed a bag before her.

"Costumes, of course," the beautiful Shadow replied, smiling. "Yumi insisted that we bring everything today." And with that, she pointed to the bag in front of Reija. "Your costumes are inside."

Without another word, Reija unzipped the bag and pulled out the first costume, holding it up to her face. Suddenly, a vision flashed before her eyes.

_"Hold still, Reija! I'm going to prick you if you keep squirming!" she scolded, hemming Reija's kimono._

_ "Red? I thought we agreed on white?" her father said, a look of disapproval crossing his face as he gazed at the red kimono._

_ "My daughter will not be bound to her fate as long as I see to it."_

_ "Do not be foolish. She cannot hide from her fate forever. We talked about this, Kouran."_

_ "And I told you that we will not speak of this ever again, _especially_ not on your daughter's birthday. We will speak no more of this."_

"You don't like it?"

Reija blinked and broke out of her reverie. Looking down at the scarlet colored kimono, she tilted her head to the side and examined it carefully. It had white blossoms forming at the hem of the garment and then worked its way up to the top, growing less in number as it rose to the neckline. It felt smooth and silky, and shone brightly as it caught the light.

"It's…lovely," the Kage finally replied, tearing her gaze away for it.

Yumi smiled. "It took me a really long time to make these," she said happily. "I'm glad you like it."

"Uh, Yumi? How do you put this on?" Suzuki asked, a mystified look on his face. He was holding up an obi and was attempting to tie it around his head.

Yumi burst out laughing, tears welling form her eyes as her shoulder shook with amusement. Quickly, she hurried over to Suzuki and snatched the obi away form him. "Suzuki! Put that down, that's not even…"

The voices trailed off as Reija moved backstage and changed into her costume. Slipping out of her uniform, she unwrapped the kimono around her petite body and then proceeded to tie the obi around her waist. It proved to be a difficult task, seeing that she had never tied an obi in her life.

Warm hands pushed her fingers away, startling her for a brief moment. Looking over her shoulder, she realized Miki right behind her, the obi in his hands.

"How long have you been standing there?" Reija whispered quietly, turning away from him. Standing motionless, she allowed him to wrap the obi around her and tie it.

"You have my character all wrong, Kage," Miki said softly, his dexterous fingers working their way through the fabric and tying it expertly. "Watching you is not enough." And with that, he rested his hands on her waist for a brief moment and pulled her close. But he immediately released her and moved away, examining her from head to toe.

Reija exhaled loudly and turned to look at Miki, a furious look on her face. "Well watching is all you'll ever do with me. See that you remember that," she hissed coldly, walking away form him.

* * *

Niki moved past the dark stage curtains, her eyes glowing. As she stepped into the very back of the satge, she found her twin slipping into his costume.

"You play a very dangerous game, brother. The Kage is not to be toyed with," she said quietly, folding her arms over her chest.

Blue eyes met emerald ones, holding them for a long moment. "Once this is all over, we will just be another memory to her. Things will return to normal once she has fulfilled her duty, and she will no longer need our protection. That is what the Council has decreed."

"Then why do you insist on toying with her emotions?" Niki demanded, a stony expression on her face. "Your game with her ends now. She will grow attached to you."

"What she does is her business. It is only a matter of time before he awakens. For once, let her have a moment of happiness."

Niki's eyes flickered with an intolerable cruelty. "I knew it," she whispered quietly, walking towards her twin, her eyes holding a knowing look. "You _have_ fallen in love with her."

Miki gave her no answer. This time, he made no effort to deny the accusation, and instead moved to embrace his sister.

"You have brought this upon yourself. Now, the saddest fate in the world will befall the two of us," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"We are creatures of a dying race. We cannot hold on to happiness forever."

* * *

"…'Kouran, what are you staring at?'" Trish moved over to where Reija was sitting on the stage and folded her knees under her. "'What do you see?'"

"'Water. Running water,'" Reija replied, pointing out at the empty seats of the auditorium.

"'There are no rivers here, Kouran. We are at the very top of the hill. You cannot see a river for miles,'" Trish said, scowling as she turned to look at Reija.

Reija shook her head and continued to point. "'No, not blue water, mama. _Red_ water. Look!'" And with that, she stood up and widened her eyes, a look of fear rising to her face.

It was then that a red light beamed down at the two girls, blinding them.

Trish struggled to keep a straight face as her eyes began to water. "'K-Kouran, you–" Immediately, she stopped and shielded her eyes with one hand. "Maya! Turn off the lights! What's the matter with you? I can't see a thing!"

In an instant, the red light was turned off, and a student emerged from across the room, waving her hands apologetically. "Sorry! But Yumi said that we'll need to use the red lights for this scene!"

"Well, dim it down or something!" Trish snarled irritably. "Don't give me excuses for your incompetence. Honestly! Adjusting a light shouldn't be that hard, even for a flunky like you!"

"I-I'm sorry, Trish! I'll try harder!" Maya cried out in a shaky voice, as if she were about to burst into tears.

Reija couldn't help but feel sorry for Maya and turned to glance at Trish, a small scowl on her face. "You shouldn't be so hard on her. It's only a rehearsal," she said quietly, not wanting to sound aggressive or chastising.

Trish turned to glare at Reija, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. "Listen, _Reija_," she began, spitting out her name as if it were a curse. "Just because you're a lead character in this play _doesn't_ mean you know what you're doing. _I've_ been on stage longer than you, so _I_ know _exactly_ what I'm doing," she snapped haughtily.

"Trish," Suzuki said quietly, trying to calm his girlfriend.

But Trish paid him no heed. "To be honest, I'm doing Maya a favor," she stated out loudly, still glaring at Reija. "She's so pathetic all the time, following me around and catering to my needs."

"Trish…"

"She's just a blip on the radar. Without me, the school wouldn't even know she existed. She's just a charity case who no one will even care about. And do you know why?"

Reija clenched her fists together, suppressing her anger. "No," she answered softly.

Trish now had a triumphant look on her face. "Because she's a _freak_. Just like _you_," she hissed in the nastiest tone she could muster. "So don't _question_ my authority or my experience in the theater because you aren't the same level as me. You're just as bad as pathetic crybaby Maya, except maybe even a little worse. You're just a–"

"Shut up, Trish," Suzuki snarled, walking over to the stage.

Reija gaped at him in shock. She had never seen Suzuki so angry before. His fists were clenched together, and he had the most hostile look in his eyes. This was not the Suzuki she had known.

"Just shut up!" Suzuki yelled as he stood before his girlfriend. "We're trying our best to get through rehearsal, and you're giving everyone here a hard time. We all know it's been a long day, and we've all got our fair share of complaints. We don't need another excuse to cancel rehearsal just so we can work around _your_ schedule and _your_ needs and all the other things you just _have_ to bitch about all day!"

A dead silence filled the whole room once Suzuki had stopped talking. Everyone in the room looked stunned, _especially_ Trish. Suzuki was her boyfriend, and yet he had suddenly snapped at her. Of course, Suzuki had every right to scold Trish, but this was the same Suzuki who _never_ got angry. This was the same Suzuki who worried about everyone and befriended everyone. This was the same Suzuki who had _never_ raised his voice.

Trish gasped as she stared at Suzuki's furious glare. "S-Suzuki, y-you know that's not…" she stammered, beginning to feel humiliated. "I mean…I was only trying to…well, you know I'm the best…"

"I heard every word you said, Trish," Suzuki interrupted. "We all did. You have no right treating other people that way when they've been nothing but courteous to you. Reija and Maya are my friends. If you can't get along with my friends, then it's–"

"Enough!" Reija shouted, rising up to her feet. Turning to look at Trish, she said, "I'm sorry for somehow offending you and your friends. I know I'm not wanted, and yet I _still_ manage to be in your presence."

"Reija…" Yumi began, looking upset.

Reija held up a hand to silence her. "Let me finish." And with that, she turned to look at Suzuki. "I never meant to come in the way of your relationship with Trish. I had no intention to cause harm to any of you. If me leaving will undo what I have done, then so be it." And with that, she moved off the stage and headed towards the exit.

Yumi ran after her. "Reija! Wait! Come back!"

But Reija was already gone.


	20. Attachment

**Chapter 20**

**Attachment**

Reija slowly walked out of the school building, thinking carefully if she had made the right decision. She was a Kage, for goodness sakes! She was supposed to be alone! Yet no matter how hard she tried, the people in the silly town seemed to grow attached to her in one way or another. She had become a part of their lives.

The Kage shook her head, frowning mournfully. That's not what she wanted. She _never_ meant to be welcomed with open arms. Her duty was to uphold the balance. Once balance was restored, she would move and never been seen again. Personal attachments were not necessary.

The doors to the school building opened, and hurried footsteps approached her.

"Reija! Reija, wait!" Suzuki called out, running after her.

Reija turned to glance at Suzuki and stopped in her tracks, allowing him to catch up. Watching him pant for breath, she clasped her hands together and tilted her head to the side. "Why did you follow me? I told you I was going to leave."

"That's why I'm here," Suzuki panted, straightening up once he caught this breath. He stared intently into Reija's eyes, his boyish charms becoming more apparent as he drew closer. "You can't leave, Reija. You're my friend."

Reija looked away, unwilling to fall for his pleading eyes. "You can't know that for sure."

"Well _I_ know for sure!" Suzuki replied. "I know everyone says that I'm just a nice guy, but there are only a handful of people I really care about. I care about you, Reija! You're different and not at all superficial. You're polite and you're always someone I can count on to talk to. Believe it or not, you've become a part of our group. You've become someone special to me."

"Which is why I must leave, Suzuki," Reija said firmly, not quite looking at him. "I am a wanderer. I have a tendency to move from one place to the next whenever the need arises. You cannot expect me to stay even when you have grown attached to me. I never asked for your friendship."

"Yet you accepted it, nonetheless," Suzuki argued, standing before her with a determine look on his face. "You say that you don't want people to be attached to you, but you don't exactly give the impression that you don't _want_ to belong. You want to be a part of this, Reija! Don't deny it."

Reija shook her head and sighed, meeting his gaze once again. "It was a mistake. A mistake I am more than happy to remedy. I told you all before, I never meant to hurt any of you." And with that, she turned her back on Suzuki and walked away. "Goodbye, Suzuki. I'm sorry for everything."

"Reija…I love you, Reija," Suzuki said quietly.

It was the most unexpected thing anyone had ever said to Reija. No one had ever uttered those three simple words to her, not even her parents.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Reija felt her heart pound against her chest. Speechless, her eyes widened with fear. "Suzuki…why?"

"I love you, Reija. So please…stay with me."

* * *

The rain began to pour that night non-stop. It beat against the houses with a tremendous force, threatening to topple each roof as every second passed. The wind was exceptionally strong that night as well. Branches had already been torn off from the trees, scattering into the air and littering the ground. Lightning scorched the sky, followed by the roaring thunder. It was an extremely dangerous night to be wandering around, even for a vampire.

Reija closed her eyes and felt the fat droplets of water trickle onto her pale skin. Tilting her head up, she felt the full effect of the storm, numbing her in seconds.

She was perched on top of a roof, searching for any means to feed. Although she was not hungry, she wanted to get away from everything. She wanted to be alone.

_~I still have a job to do here,~_ she thought to herself, opening her eyes. _~But…_~

_"Reija…I love you."_

~_No you don't, Suzuki,_~ she thought, remembering Suzuki's words. She would _never_ allow it. There could be no bond between a mortal and an immortal. There was only pain in that kind of union, just like her parents…All they would bring upon the world was another abomination. And outcast. A pawn.

The rain suddenly stopped pouring down on the Kage, causing her to look up in surprise. She soon realized that Nataku had been standing over her, his cloak sheltering her from the rain.

"You're awake," she rasped, feeling a sense of relief at the sight of her guardian.

Nataku smiled weakly. "I have rested for too long."

Reija couldn't help but return the smile. She had grown fond of the Shadow. "I didn't think you'd find me here."

"I have my ways," Nataku replied calmly. "So what's this I hear about you leaving? Have you finally decided to abandon your duty?"

Reija hugged her knees against her chest. "I don't know. The mortals have grown fond of me. It isn't safe. I think it's best that I leave now before more damage is done." She grew quiet for a moment, thinking of what else to say. Finally, she buried her head on her knees and sighed. "Suzuki told me he loved me and that he wanted me to stay with him."

"You know that I disapprove of mortal attachment," Nataku replied honestly. "But it is your decision to return his love. Only you can decide. Even duty cannot force you to decide."

"I am bound to my duty. I cannot allow myself to be distracted. I _must_ complete my task here before leaving," Reija decided, looking up. "I cannot allow myself to love. A Kage cannot love."

A chuckle emerged from Nataku's lips. "How similar you both are," he said with amusement. "When we parted ways she had said the same thing. She knew that our love would be doomed if we stayed together."

Reija's eyes burned with curiosity as she glanced up at her guardian. "Do you still love her, Nataku? Do you still love the one you left behind?"

There was a long pause as Nataku stood motionless in the rain. Finally, he replied, "Yes. I always will."

"Even when you are no longer together?"

"I gave her my kiss. I will never stop loving her."

Reija closed her eyes, shaking her head. "How sad it must be to never see the one you love." She opened her eyes and looked forward. "Suzuki must feel the same way…But…I don't love him…"

* * *

"Good morning."

Reija looked up from her desk, a surprised look on her face. "G-good morning," she mumbled back, not knowing exactly what to say.

Suzuki took his seat beside her and twirled a pen between his fingers. He looked straight ahead, saying nothing more as the rest of the class filed in.

The Kage blinked in disbelief, wondering what had suddenly calmed him. "Suzuki–"

"Listen, Reija," Suzuki cut in, avoiding her knowing gaze. "A-about yesterday…I…I was out of line. I didn't mean to–"

"But you proceeded to do so anyway," Reija cut in calmly.

"Yeah…Look, I really didn't mean to – no, that's not right…What I _meant_ to say was that I didn't mean to–"

"I've decided to stay."

"I'm such a–" Suzuki looked up and glanced at Reija, a stunned look on his face. "Wait…_what_?"

Reija sighed and shook her head in disapproval. Leaning her chin on the back of her palm, she replied, "I've decided to stay."

"That's–"

"But not for you. And not forever." Reija looked away as a group of students passed between the two desks, chatting loudly. Once they were seated, Reija took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. "As soon as all this is over, I'm leaving for good."


End file.
